The Story Of Us
by Sofia13
Summary: When two strangers met, their lives can change forever. Two paths that crossed on the most unlikely way. Is it fate or is the universe random? He sure believed it was fate. And he saved her like no one was able to. But can he truly heal her or will she be broken forever? Based on true events.
1. Shocking News

It was just another day for the Valentine-West family. They got up, ate breakfast together and left the house to go to their destinations.

Amelia, the mother, worked as a cleaning lady for some rich family and John, the father, was a construction worker. Both of their daughters were still in school. Even though they had financial issues, they always wanted their little girls to have an education. Maybe that way, when they grew up, they wouldn't have to go through what their parents had gone through.

Jade, who was 19, was already in college. She, unlike her sister, was fierce and stubborn. She had a really strong personality and she would always speak her mind. She loved to defy her parent's authority so she was constantly in trouble. Her piercing blue eyes _meant trouble._ Cat on the other hand was a sweet, innocent 16 year old high school student. She had fiery red hair and the biggest brown eyes they've ever seen. She was so bubbly and she loved everything about the world. _A true kid at heart._

As Jade and Cat walked to school, the youngest sibling noticed that her sister wasn't herself today. She knew that Jade had been kind of sick lately but then it stopped. She was feeling better. Maybe it was another reason. She could see her big sister thinking deeply so she wondered what was bugging her.

Jade finally broke the silence to share some news that shocked her younger sister.

"I'm pregnant."

For a minute Cat just stood in the middle of the side walk staring at her sister agape. She couldn't find her voice.

"Y-You're what?" She managed to choke out.

"I have a baby inside of me…"

"I know what pregnant means, I'm not stupid… Is it Beck's?" She asked.

Beck was Jade's boyfriend. They meet in freshman year of high school and started dating right away. They dated throughout all high school till now. She loved him to death. After the initial shock, they started walking again.

"Yeah…" Jade said softly.

"Does he know? Does mom and dad know?"

"No and no. Just you and me. I've been feeling sick lately and I was late and me and Beck are sexually active so I put two and two together…"

"Oh for Christ sakes don't use that word. You know I hate it." Cat cringed.

"What? Sexually active?" Jade teased.

Cat covered her ears and started yelling.

"I can't hear you! LA LA LA LA !"

"Stop being an idiot. You're embarrassing yourself and me. So shut up."

"When do you plan telling them?"

The mood was serious again.

"I don't know…I think I need to tell Beck today…I just needed to get that off my chest but I wasn't ready to tell anyone else so…"

"Well, thanks for trusting me. But you do need to tell him. Then you and Beck can make the announcement to mom and dad together. I'll pretend I didn't know anything. I'll act super surprised!"

"You don't have to silly."

"But I want to." She pouted.

"Stop being a child and get your butt in class. I'll see you later okay?" Jade said noticing that they arrived to Cat's public high school.

"Kay kay. Bye Jadey." Cat hugged her sister and went inside the school gates.

* * *

School was over so Cat waited for her sister. Jade usually would wait for her and they would walk home together. But today she was late for some reason. Cat waited for a couple of minutes but she started to worry that something terrible happened. She tried to call her but it went straight to voice mail. So she called over and over again, waiting for 10, 20, 40 minutes.

An hour had passed and Cat was freaking out. Her parents were still at work and therefore, she couldn't call them to tell them about Jade. She felt relief when she saw a girl with dark hair and blue streaks coming in her direction. The relief died when she noticed that her piercing blue eyes weren't so blue anymore. They were red and puffy and Cat knew instantly that her sister had been crying.

"Jade, I was worried sick about you! What happened?" She asked pulling her in a tight and warm embrace.

"I'm sorry I'm so late but I needed to deal with something. I'm sorry I made you wait for so long." She apologized trying to hold back the tears that were forming once again in her eyes.

"It's okay. Tell me what happened." Cat had a concerned look in her eyes.

"I-Can we talk at home?"

"Sure."

Since their parents were at work, the girls could talk with no interruptions and no audience. That's exactly what Jade wanted. Be able to break down in front of her sister with no one who might judge her watching.

Thinking about the earlier events, Jade broke down crying in her sisters arms.

_(Flashback)_

_"Beck we need to talk."_

_"Sure. What about?" He replied taking her hand and intertwining their fingers._

_Jade was silent for a few minutes not ready to tell him just yet. Beck waited patiently for her to continue, rubbing his thumb over hers soothingly._

_"I'm…" She stopped herself._

_She couldn't do it. Why was this so hard?_

_"Yes?" He looked straight into her eyes, waiting for an answer._

_Instead, Jade let go of his hand and placed it on her stomach. She stared at her hand for a few seconds and then she looked up to see a very pale Beck, completely agape._

_"Jade, don't play with me. It's not funny."_

_"I-I'm not. And it's yours."_

_Beck broke her gaze and turned around, running his fingers through his hair and cursing under his breath. He didn't know how to feel. Jade watched him intently as he walked back and forth over and over again._

_"Shit. Shit."_

_"Beck-"_

_"Holy shit, you're having a baby!"_

_"We are…" She said softly, caressing her belly._

_"What?" He turned to her again._

_"I said we are."_

_Beck sighed._

_"Look…I can't do this…and in all honesty I don't want to. I'm not ready for a baby…I-I…"_

_Jade looked at him in disbelief. Was he seriously saying he didn't want the baby?_

_"I'm sorry Jade but…this between us isn't going to work out. I'm 19! I don't want to be a dad. It's the best thing to do."_

_Jade felt the urge to punch him, and scream at him. He was breaking up with her because she had a baby inside of her that was his too. She lifted her knee to his crotch knocking him down._

_"Oof!" He fell on the ground grabbing the area she just hit._

_"Now you'll never be able to get another girl pregnant and leave her like you did to me. Bastard."_

_With one more kick on his crotch she left, leaving Beck wincing in pain. _

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

**A/N: Look who's back! You have no idea how much I missed this even though it's only been a week since I finished my other story :p**

**Okay, first of all I want to say that this story has a lot of personal stuff and was based on a true story. I wrote it months ago and it made me feel a lot better afterwards cause we don't talk about this in my family. It's like a tabu. I based Cat's character on my mom, Jade's on my godmother and their parents on my grandparents.**

**Also, this is definitely a Cabbie story. But Bade may or may not happen...But that is a secret only I know x) You'll have to wait and see.**

**I hope you liked the start. Things are gonna get interesting from this point on. If you have any questions, feel free to ask :)**

**Review and tell me what you thought about this first chapter (: **

**Have a nice day!**

**xo -Sofia **


	2. A Mysterious Phone Call

Five months had passed since Jade talked to Beck. That night, she just cried in her sister's arms but she knew that she had to be strong. She was a mom now of an unborn child. When she told her parents, her dad swore that he was going to kill Beck but after he cooled down he started thinking rationally again. They promised her that they were going to support her no matter what and that they'll never leave her.

Jade decided to get a job because she needed to help with income. She had a baby to take care of so she dropped college. Her parents didn't really like the idea but they knew that they couldn't support another child since it was already difficult with just the four of them, and _babies are expensive._

Jade was working at a diner as a waitress. It wasn't the ideal job but she got paid so it had to do for now.

Her pregnancy was going smooth. She still had morning sickness but other than that she was fine. Cat would always joke about the amount of food her sister ate. She was eating for two so she was constantly hungry.

No one knew the sex of the baby yet and that's how Jade wanted to keep it. She wanted to be a surprise. All of the things she got for the baby were unisex and they were all from her boss who didn't need that stuff anymore. She gave Jade a stroller, a bath tub, a crib and a car seat since her kids didn't need.

As time passed, Jade started to get bigger and bigger and eventually she had to take a break from work. She was only a few weeks from delivery so her doctor advised her to rest and that's what's she had been doing, but she hated sitting around at home with nothing to do.

"Hey." Cat greeted once she returned home from school.

"Hi. How was your day?" She asked.

"Ugh, tiring. My math teacher gave us tons of stuff to do and she was constantly yelling at us. She probably didn't took her pills this morning…how was yours?" She threw her backpack to the ground and settled on the couch.

"The little Nugget has been kicking all morning. I'm pondering kicking it back."

"Jade! No kicking the baby. And you're awful." She chuckled a bit.

"Why?" She raised her eyebrow.

"You're calling her a Nugget and you want to kick it." Cat giggled.

"I'm just kidding. And you don't know the sex of the baby so I have the right to call it a Nugget."

"You're awful." Her sister laughed.

"Here. Come feel."

Cat got up from her spot and walked to Jade. She placed her hand on her sister's exposed belly waiting to feel some kind of movement.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! Nugget just kicked me!" She yelled excitedly.

"Actually it kicked me. Are you sure I can't kick it back?" Jade grinned.

"Yes! I am very sure."

"Well I could never kick Nugget anyway. I love it too much."

"Her."

"What?"

"You love _her_ too much."

"Good Lord." Jade face palmed herself.

Riiiing riiiing

"Oh, I'll go get it." Cat hopped out of the couch and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"This is LAPD. I need to talk to you ma'am."

"Oh, sure. Is there something wrong?"

Jade turned around when she heard the phone hitting the ground. Cat was livid and frozen with a look of horror in her eyes.

"Cat?"

The petite girl's knees gave in and she passed out falling in the ground.

"CAT!"

Jade quickly picked up the phone trying to know who was on the other line but whoever it was had already hung up.

She called an ambulance immediately trying to not freak out. She tried calling her mom while she was waiting for the ambulance to arrive but she wouldn't pick up.

"Damn it!"

After what seemed like an eternity, the ambulance was finally outside. Once they got to the hospital, Jade was directed to a waiting room much to her dismay. But she was not expecting to see her mother there.

"MOM!" She ran up to her pulling her in for a hug. "I called you a million times!"

Amelia's eyes were blood-shot red and she looked awful.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't…I just found out…"

"Who told you?" Jade asked.

"The police…I…" Amelia started crying again uncontrollably.

"The police? Why would the police-"

"Does Cat know?" Her mom interrupted her.

"Does Cat know? Mom she's unconscious, of course she doesn't know she passed out. And why would the police-"

"Cat's in the hospital?!" She yelped interrupting her daughter once again.

"Yeah, that's why you're here, right?" Jade asked confused.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She got home from school and she was fine but then we got a call and she passed out-"

"Oh my god, she knows!" She completely broke down crying.

"Mom, what does she know? You're worrying me! What happened?" Jade yelled.

"Sweetie, your dad…"

"My dad what?" She asked, more impatient than ever.

"Your dad..."

* * *

**A/N: Bonus chapter! Initially it was a long one so I divided it into two.**

**Guest: Robbie's character is not based on anyone and neither is Beck's. As the story progresses I'll tell you what is based on the true story. In this chapter the only thing real is the phone call but it was not LAPD calling. It was my mom's friend.**

**What did John do? What happened? Leave a review and whoever gets it right wins a virtual cookie and a shout-out next chapter :p Contest not available for Ariana4Ever because she already knows xb**

**xo -Sofia**


	3. Don't Say Goodbye

"Sweetie, your dad…"

"My dad what?" She asked, more impatient than ever.

"Your dad _committed suicide_."

Her world crumbled and fell apart right then and there. She didn't want to believe what she just heard. It was impossible for that to happen. _It couldn't._

A police officer arrived to the waiting room looking around until he found Mrs. Valentine-West

"Here are your husband's belongings. He did not have his phone with him or wallet. All he had was this little piece of paper with your number and your house's number and four letters. I'm assuming they are for his beloved ones. I'm really sorry for your lost." Handing her the little zip bag, he made his way to the door, leaving a crying Amelia and a shocked Jade.

Moments later a doctor who appeared to be in her mid-fourties came with some news. She walked up to them with a blank expression.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Vega." She extended her hand for Amelia to shake.

"Apparently someone found him on the ground surrounded by blood with a gun next to him. Maybe a coworker. He called the police because he thought it was homicide but the fingerprints on the gun, the paper with the two phone numbers and the letters all point to suicide. The bullet went straight to his brain so he died right away."

Jade was trying to hold up her mom who was bawling uncontrollably. Her grip tightened as she felt her mom's knees giving in. Right now she didn't care that she had a baby inside of her nor did she care that the effort of keeping her mom on her feet might harm the baby.

"I'm really sorry for your lost. Look, I know a lot of wonderful psychiatrists who can help you get through this if you want. I know it's really hard but don't be ashamed to ask for help. I'm deeply sorry for your lost."

"When did it happen?"

"I believe 8 am."

She was walking away when Jade finally found her voice.

"What about my sister?"

The doctor turned around to face Jade.

"My sister? How is she? She passed out when she heard the news…I called an ambulance-"

"I'll go find her and I'll be right back. Name?" She kindly asked.

"Cat. Caterina Valentine-West."

"I'll see what I can do."

Her heart was beating faster than ever and she was sure it was trying to escape from her chest. Thoughts were flying and rushing through Jade's mind making her dizzy and sick to her stomach. After 20 more minutes of wait, Trina Vega came back. The sobbing from the mom had subsided as she calmed down.

"Well, your sister is fine. It was just the shock but nothing to worry about. She's ready to go home. The nurse is already wheeling her out so you just need to go to the front entrance and sign some papers and she's ready to go." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." Jade said quietly helping her mother up.

They sign the papers and left the hospital. The ride home was filled with an awful silence that was killing painfully and slowly the three of them.

Amelia opened the door and stepped inside. The house was so silent and so peaceful_…so empty._

No one dared to say a word and they all went to their respective rooms. Before the girls could lock themselves in their rooms, Amelia spoke up.

"Girls, I believe that this belongs to you." She stated, holding three letters.

She handed one to Cat and two to Jade.

"I know Nugget can't read but you can keep it. Maybe when she's older you can tell her."

Jade didn't even comment on the fact that her mother was again assuming it was a girl. She just nodded, taking the letters from her mother's grip.

* * *

The next few days were awful. Amelia had a break down that week. She took all of her clothes and sold them all. With the little money she made from them, she bought second handed clothes. All black. Not even a simply grey piece.

_Dear Amelia,_

_I never meant to hurt you. I don't want you to suffer. I can't put in words how much I love you. You were my first crush, my first love, my first kiss, my first wife, my first everything (and last). I know you are wondering «if you love me so much, why did you leave me?» I didn't leave you baby. I'll always be in your heart. And even if you don't understand why, I had a reason. I'm really sorry that I did this but remember that it was out of love. Always remember that I love you unconditionally. You gave me the best years of my life. We made three beautiful babies and raised two beautiful daughters. And now you'll be a grandma. Spoil little Nugget as much as you can. She deserves it. I wanted to tell you that it's okay if you find another man. You should be happy and I want you to be happy. Don't feel guilty if you fall in love all over again. Love is a beautiful, magical thing and you shouldn't deprive yourself from that. Make sure my little family is happy and safe. I'll make sure you all are from up here. You are my one and only. Forever and always._

_Love, John._

Jade wouldn't speak. She just nodded at everything and cried. She felt numb and she felt like she didn't care about anything anymore. So she had to keep reminding herself than Nugget was here for her and she needed to be there for Nugget too.

_Dear Jade,_

_You are the most stubborn out of all of us so I know it's going to be hard to forgive me for doing this. I just want you to know that I love you so so much and I didn't do this to intentionally hurt you or your sister or your mother. Remember when you were 12 and you were being impossible because you wouldn't do anything that we asked you to? Remember when you started yelling that I wasn't the boss of you and I broke a chair on your head? I'm not proud of doing that but God, you loved driving me nuts. I almost had a heart attack when you started bleeding and we had to take you to the hospital. You were crying your eyes out, yelling you would report to the police and that they would arrest me. But you didn't. You said you didn't want me to go to jail because you loved me and you knew that I loved you too. That just melted my heart. You forgave me back then so I'm sure that with some effort you'll forgive me now too. You're my little fighter. No matter what life throws at you, you always manage to handle it perfectly and I know that you'll handle Nugget perfectly. You are an amazing person and I know you'll be a wonderful mommy. Nugget will grow up to be so lucky that she has you. I know you hate it when we call Nugget a «she» but I just feel in my heart that it's a baby girl. Protect her and love her even when she's in her teenage years yelling that she hates you. She doesn't mean that. I know that from experience, right? You'll always have me, watching over you two._

_Love, Daddy._

_Dear Little Nugget,_

_I know that you probably don't know who I am. You just know that I'm your grandfather and you saw me in pictures. But you don't really know me so I'll tell you three things about me._

_1) I absolutely love your grandma._

_2) I absolutely love your mom and aunt._

_3) I absolutely love you._

_You may find it weird that I love you since I wasn't there when you were born, but I loved you from the moment your mother told me she was pregnant. You are so lucky to have someone like her. She's amazing. Don't you ever forget telling her that you love her. Even if you're mad at her, never go to bed without kissing her goodnight. She needs to be reminded that she has done a great job raising you._

_Love, Grandpa._

Cat had her mind set that she was going to solve the puzzle. She demanded all the letters and after a lot of yelling and crying they finally gave her the letters. She needed to know why he did it and she thought the answer was on those letters. She read one, two, 20, 87 times each letter trying to put the pieces together getting to no conclusions. Why? Why? She desperately wanted to know why. She drove herself insane thinking about the possible reasons why would he do such a horrible thing. She wasn't able to sleep because she kept trying to form a theory in her head that would make sense. A theory that would explain everything and answer all of her questions.

_Dear Cat,_

_I know you probably hate me right now so I'm sorry. I truly am. I need you to know that I love you. You, Jade, your mother and little Nugget are the most important things in my life. Please understand that I had to do this. I hate the fact that I'm hurting you all by doing this but I just needed it. I don't want you to be sad and most importantly I don't want you to hate me but I understand if you do. I know I've done something terribly bad. Do you remember all of those times we would watch Peter Pan? It's your favorite movie. I love the fact that we know all of the lines from it. It's our thing you know? Well, there's one line I want you to always bring with you in your heart: «Never say goodbye because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting». I didn't say goodbye cause I'll never forget any of you. And I hope you don't say goodbye either. I'll always be around. When you're scared, when you're happy, whenever. I'll be there. I'll be watching over you. You are a true kid at heart. Never change that about you. «Never grow up»._

_Love, Daddy._

* * *

**A/N: Hi :) How's everybody doing?**

**Everyone was guessing he killed Beck...Well, as much as he deserved a beating after what he did «John» was a great man and wouldn't do something like that. So shout-out to TheLostTech because he/she was the only one to mention it. Here, take you virtual cookie :p**

**Real life events: The suicide - My grandpa commited suicide. I didn't have the privilege of knowing him because he died a few months before my cousin (and first granddaugther) was born. He didn't get to know any of his grandchildren. **

**The letters: He did write a letter for my grandma and for each of his kids although I don't know what he wrote on them. I only had access to my mom's when she told me the truth about his death. I added the letter to Nugget because I wish he left us a letter too. On Jade's letter there's a reference to a chair incident. That is true. My grandpa broke a chair on my godmother's head and she went all the way to the hospital saying he was going to jail. It's not like he was violent, she was just a true pain in the butt that's why I thought Jade's character was so fitting. **

**Cat's reaction to his dead and wanting to read all the letters as if she was going to solve the mystery of his death was my mom's reaction. She said that it really didn't help at all because until this day she still doesn't know why he did what he did.**

**Since I was a little girl my mom always said that we shouldn't say goodbye. And I can't say goodbye (adeus in portuguese) to anyone. I just can't spit that word out of my mouth. **

**The way he killed himself was fictional because, as I said on the first chapter, this subject is tabu in our family. Many of my cousins believe it was sudden death so we are not allowed to speak of it...I only found out like three years ago and I remember that day with perfect clarity. I just cried and cried.**

**Anyway, I guess that's all. If you have any question leave a review or PM me and I'll answer it. I know it's a sad chapter but it was a true chapter with relatable issues. I hope you liked it nonetheless :)**

**Don't forget to review! **

**Love, Sofia.**


	4. A Twist Of Fate

For days, Amelia would cry herself to sleep holding a picture of John and her close to her. She was completely heartbroken. The love of her life was gone and she couldn't do anything to bring him back. Memories were flowing through her head. She remembered all of the times he would carry her up the stairs to their bedroom. How he would give her compliments leaving her speechless. How he teased her when she got jealous. _How they met…_

She saw him walking down the street and he smiled at her. She knew that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life right away, however she never showed that to him. She played hard to get. He would follow her around like a lost puppy, doing anything she would request. He didn't mind though. He would bring her flowers that he picked; he would profess his unconditional love for her and she would listen from her balcony, melting at every word that came out of his mouth. He knew how to treat a girl.

She went back to when she was only 12 years old. They were sitting on her front porch when he asked her who she liked and she said no one. He kept repeating the question and she would always give him the same answer. She had finally had enough so she yelled at him: «I already told you no one. Would you stop asking?» to which he replied: «I'll stop when you reply that it's me that you like.» She simply kissed him on the cheek and went inside. That's when they started dating.

They got married and then moved out from their parent's houses. Their life wasn't easy because they were poor but they had each other so they were pretty happy. Then she got pregnant to a little boy. His name was George. It was going to be a home birth. To her luck, that day most of the nurses were on strike all around the country and so was the nurse that was supposed to help her deliver her baby. She got a last minute one and the nurse did not see that the baby had the umbilical cord around his neck. With all the pushing from the mom and the pulling from the nurse, the baby strangled, and unfortunately, died.

Two years later, Jade was born and three years after that, Cat came into the world. They had everything they ever wished for and they were genuinely happy. Jade was the stubborn one. She was really proud too so whenever she got in trouble and get slapped she would claim that it didn't even hurt or bothered her and that next time they should slap her harder. She would drive her parents up the wall. She would even laugh when they were trying to punish her.

Cat on the other hand was a bubbly, innocent girl and she got away with everything. If she got in trouble or her parents were mad at her, she would just start crying and apologizing so she never got grounded really. Cat was the baby of the family. Not that they loved her more. She just knew how to get away with it, unlike Jade, who would provoke her parents.

Life was never easy on them. They were in debt since they put the girls in school. It wasn't easy to pay the bills, put food on their table and have two kids in school. Amelia was unemployed at the time and John, being the nice man he was, he would trust everyone so people took advantage from him. Therefore, the debt kept growing and less the money they had.

When he passed away, the bills fell over Amelia. Cat dropped out of high school so she could help with income too. They needed all the money they could get.

When little Nugget was born, a new light fell over the family. A new hope that everything would turn out just fine. Jade couldn't describe the feeling of when she held her for the first time. Yes, _hold her_. Little Nugget was a girl and she gave her the name Sophie. It was the happiest day of her life. She was just perfect. Cat couldn't hold back her tears when Jade asked her to be Sophie's godmother.

As they grew, they learned to accept that he wasn't coming back. As much as it hurt, it was their reality. Sophie was now 6 years old and the four of them lived together at the same place.

Although Cat grew up, she had the brain of a 5 year old. Her dad didn't want her to grow up so she took his words very seriously. That's how she coped with the pain from her dad's death. She was always bouncy and happy and childlike. She was really breaking on the inside but she managed to hide it. She had an empty space that belonged to her dad. She felt that he was always watching over her but the fact was that he wasn't physically with them. Cat knew in her heart that no other man would love her as much as her dad did. And that made her sad. Right when he passed away, Cat started thinking that she wasn't good enough for him, that she wasn't a good daughter. That's when she started having the urge to cut herself. That developed for something bigger.

She started thinking that she would never be good for anyone else. That she didn't deserve to be loved and that she would never feel loved again. Looking in the mirror, all she saw was an ugly, fat, unloved, dumb girl that no one liked. Maybe that was the answer to her theory. Maybe that was the reason her dad killed himself. Just the thought of it made her sick. So when she felt the urge to cut herself, she would put Peter Pan on and the pain went away for a little bit. How she wished Peter Pan would come get her. She could go to Never Never Land where she could forget everything and didn't have to worry about grown up things anymore. She envied him. He was the boy who never grew up and she wanted that. If she could marry him, she would. Maybe he would understand her.

Jade was still _Jade._ However, since Sophie's birth, she softened up a little bit. Even if she was hurting on the inside, she had a kid to be strong for. Sophie didn't know about anything that happened just weeks before her birth. Whenever she asked about grandpa, they would tell her that heaven needed another angel, so they took him. She was too little to understand anyway. She knew about Beck though. Jade told her he didn't want to be a part of their family.

Cat's birthday was around the corner but she didn't even cared anymore. Daddy wasn't there to celebrate with her. He would make birthday parties more fun. So now that he was gone, she had no reason to celebrate and every year she would make an excuse for not wanting to have a party. However, this year they were going to celebrate a little bit differently.

A year after John's death, his best friend went on a 5 year trip around the world. He had returned and he paid a little visit to Amelia and her family. When he was about to leave, he reached his pocket and took an envelope out. «A present for you and your family.» he said. He left with no questions asked.

Opening the envelope, Amelia found four tickets to Disneyland. She couldn't believe her eyes. That was the_ perfect_ gift to Cat.

Cat's birthday was today, although she felt like it was just a normal day. They got up way too early and Cat didn't like the idea. She wanted to take the day to sleep in and relax since it was her day-off but with all the noise coming from downstairs, she couldn't go back to sleep. She took a shower letting the hot water hit her skin slowly. After she was done, she walked to her closet and pulled out her favorite blue dress. It was short, but not too short, and had a darker blue ribbon around her waist.

Cat walked downstairs where was all dark. It was weird because they were all up by now. Suddenly the lights flicked on and three heads popped out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled.

On the table was a single Peter Pan themed cupcake with a candle on top. Next to it was a little sparkly box with a big ribbon.

"Your birthday present. You have no idea how glad I am that you picked that outfit."

Opening the box, Cat saw a little piece of paper. It was her dad's handwriting. She remembered when he wrote that note for her.

**«Second star to the right and straight 'till morning.»**

Inside the box was also a big blue bow. It reminded her of Wendy's bow on the movie. That's when she understood what her mother said earlier. She looked like Wendy in that outfit.

"C'mon put it on!" Sophie bounced up and down excitedly.

"Okay, okay." Putting the bow on her hair she twirled around.

"How do I look?" She asked little Sophie.

"Like the prettiest princess that ever existed!"

"Aww, thanks Nugget."

Although she was all grown up now, they still called her Nugget. It was like a nickname. Sophie didn't mind though. She actually liked it.

"We have one more present." Her mother announced.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to meet Minnie-" Jade covered her daughter's mouth with her hand.

"It's supposed to be a secret!" She snapped taking her hand from Sophie's face.

"I'm sorry! I forgot."

They dragged Cat to their car without telling her where they were going. Cat was really anxious to know and Sophie was really anxious to tell her, so they went complaining throughout the whole trip.

"Can you two babies stop whining now?" Jade turned around to face her sister and her daughter.

"But-" Sophie started.

"No." Jade said sternly.

"But-" Cat tried.

"No. No more buts. You two are going to stop complaining and be good girls or else Grandma is going to turn around and we'll go home. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." The both said at the same time.

"Good."

When they finally got there, Cat couldn't even believe her eyes. They were in Disneyland. The happiest place on earth.

"How-How can we afford this?" Cat asked dumbfounded.

"No questions. Just enjoy yourself okay?"

"Thank you so much." She mumbled.

Sophie was so excited to meet Minnie Mouse that when she saw her, she jumped to her trying to give her a hug but instead knocked them both to the ground. Amelia thought it was the cutest thing ever so she took a picture of them still on the ground.

After about two hours of going on rides and meeting the characters, Cat asked her mom if it was okay if they continued without her. She wanted to meet a special character but she felt like she needed to go by herself.

"Of course honey. If you need us just call okay?"

"I will. I'll see you guys later."

She walked with a knot on her stomach. She was genuinely nervous. When she saw Peter she immediately waved and ran up to him saying he was her hero. He smiled at the already grown woman dressed as Wendy (or so he thought) fangirling over a fictional Disney character.

He couldn't resist but just stare at the gorgeous young lady that was greeting him. He believed that she was the prettiest thing he ever laid eyes on. He grabbed her arms to pull her into a hug but his eye caught something terrible. He saw her self-harm scars and frowned.

"No no, you have battle scars! You must have fought off some horrible pirates. You, princess, are MY hero!" He quickly said.

He then bowed and kissed both of her wrists where she had the scars. He hugged her tightly bringing his mouth near her ear.

"You're beautiful. Please stop."

That made Cat's heart stop for a minute. She couldn't breathe. She had a lump in her throat and she was ready to cry so before he could say something else, she ran away. Cat found a good spot to just sit and cry all of her emotions out, but the tears wouldn't stop coming.

It had been 3 hours and she was still sobbing. What "Peter" said to her, really touched her and she could feel her heart aching. It was painful. A tall young man was passing by so she quickly quieted down. Maybe that way he wouldn't notice her and think she was weird. After all, she was on the happiest place on earth bawling her eyes out.

He looked around her age and had really curly hair. His skin was pale and his lips were an inviting red. He noticed Cat crying, even though she was trying to hide it, and walked over to her.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked sitting on the ground next to her.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine sir. Don't worry. Just had something in my eye." She said wiping her tears.

"You sure?" He insisted, concerned.

"Yep. Everything's great." She didn't sound convinced in her own words.

"Is it because of what I said to you earlier?" He looked away, feeling a bit guilty.

"Huh?" She was genuinely confused.

He simple grabbed her wrist.

"The whole battle scars and horrible pirates…"

"Oh…it was you?"

"Yeah…I work here as Peter Pan. It's temporarily but- That's not important. Is that the reason why you're crying?"

"I…yeah…" She mumbled.

"Oh man…now I feel extremely guilty…I meant what I said though but maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"It's okay."

An awkward silence fell over them.

…

"Well, do you need a hug?" He awkwardly asked.

"You know that you're a complete stranger to me and that just sounds really weird…"

"Oh…yeah it probably is a bit weird…"

"But I will gladly accept a hug right now. You have no idea how you made my heart ache…" She said sadly.

He opened his arms hugging her and she hugged him back. She thought that it felt really nice.

"I'm sorry." He said, still holding her.

"It's okay. I don't hurt myself anymore. At least I try not to. When I feel the urge to cut, I put Peter Pan on and watch it over and over again until I fall asleep. You just brought so many memories that the pain came back stronger than ever…but thank you for saying that to me. It's incredible how a stranger can change drastically your mood…" She trailed off.

"Look, I have to go. I have to go pick my friend up, but I don't want to leave you here all alone…"

"It's okay, you can go. I'm 22. I'm not a little baby." She playfully told him.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yep. Don't worry. Thank you for comforting me." She smiled sweetly at him.

Returning the smile, he handed her a little piece of paper.

"My number. If you ever need to talk. I'm just a stranger, so maybe it's easier to talk to me. It's up to you. No judgment, no questions asked. You can just get whatever is bugging you off your chest. Don't hesitate to call me."

She nodded, looking at the piece of paper she was holding.

Cat saw as he walked away remembering that she didn't even knew his name. She immediately picked her phone up and typed a text message.

_**I remembered you didn't tell me your name. –Cat**_

_**It's Robbie. Robbie Shapiro. Yours? –Robbie**_

_**Cat. Cat Valentine-West (: -Cat**_

**_So, can I like…keep your number? –Robbie_**

**_Sure. Are you sure you don't mind me talking to you about this stuff though? I mean…you have a life too. You have your own problems. I don't wanna be a burden… -Cat_**

**_Not a burden at all. If it helps then I will be glad to do it. -Robbie_**

**_Thank you. I truly mean it. -Cat_**

After that day, whenever Cat got the urge to harm herself she would call Robbie. They'd talk for hours and hours and she would feel better afterwards. They talked so often and for so long that it got to the point where they would fall asleep on the phone. They got really close without being close. They were still strangers cause they didn't talk about each other's life. Cat knew nothing about the boy, except his name and age. But, like Cat, he had a tragic back round story too.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys (: Did you like the chapter?**

**Okay, this is where the story gets fictional. The story about Amelia and John is all true including the baby boy and the girls dropping out of school. However, everything from that on is fictional. In chapters ahead there will be more life based events but for now, is all made up.**

**Sophie is a representation of all the grandchildren including myself. That's why I chose the name Sophie. You'll get to see my point of view through her and how I grew up being lied to.**

**What did you thought about the Cabbie meeting? Did you like it? I saw something on tumblr and thought it would be great to use it. To be specific, the whole battle scars and pirates thing.**

**You know I love all of your reviews so just let me know what you guys think of this one (:**

**Xo –Sofia**


	5. Relapse

Cat had been alright with the whole cutting situation. It had been 3 months since the last time she actually had hurt herself. She was pretty happy now with life and she even started seeing a boy. Things were_ finally_ on the right path.

Evan invited her for his birthday. His buddies were throwing him a party and he wanted to bring her as his date. Cat gladly accepted it.

"What do you think I should get him?" Cat asked.

"Why don't you buy him a puppy?" Sophie suggested. "I would want a puppy if it was my birthday…"

"No, not this conversation again Soph. We are not getting a puppy. Puppies are expensive and we can't afford one right now baby. I'm sorry but it's not an option right now." Jade gave an apologetic look to the 6 year old.

"I know…" She mumbled crossing her arms.

"Why don't you buy him like a watch?" Amelia suggested.

"Because I don't have that kind of money… I don't want to give him a cheap one…it has to be something nice and inexpensive…"

"Maybe you could do something special for his birthday…like…I don't know. Go do something fun together."

"Oh! You just gave me the best idea. Thank you mommy." Cat hugged her mom tightly.

"Really? Oh, you're welcome honey." Her mom chuckled at her daughter's reaction. "So, what are you planning?"

Cat took her keys and ran to the door.

"Can't tell you!" Cat hollered.

"Use protection!" Jade hollered back.

"Jade! Your daughter is right there." Amelia swatted Jade's arm.

* * *

Cat arrived to Evan's house 20 minutes later. She got out of the car and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for him to answer it.

"Hey." He greeted once he saw Cat.

"Hey birthday boy." She said coming for a hug.

He hugged her back and then invited her inside.

"Oh, happy birthday by the way." She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Thank you. So what brings you here? I thought I was going to pick you up at 8 so we could go to the party…"

"Yeah, but I was at home thinking what should I get you for your birthday and then I had an idea. Why don't you go sit on the couch and relax while I go make a romantic dinner for us?"

"Oh…I would love to but I already got plans. Sorry. In fact, I was about to leave." He stated.

"O-Oh…okay. I didn't know…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't feel bad you didn't get me anything. You're still coming to the party with me right?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's the best present you could ever get me." He grinned.

"I-"

"Look I really gotta go okay? I'll pick you up later." He interrupted her almost shooing her out the door.

Though Cat was a bit confused at first, she shrugged it off. She hopped in the car and made her way home again. She still had to get ready for the party.

Once she was home, she noticed she was alone. The other car they owned was not in the driveway and the house was silent. She took this opportunity to just relax. Cat prepared a bubble bath and stepped inside the tub feeling her muscles relax instantly by the contact of the hot water with her skin. With her eyes closed, Cat tried not to think about anything. Soon enough, Cat was drifting off to sleep until a voice woke her up.

"That was quick. I expected more of muscle guy." Jade teased leaning in the door frame, her arms crossed.

"Jade…that was not my idea for his present. And he has a name you know?"

"I know. But I don't care so… Did he like your present then?"

"I didn't get the chance to give it to him. He had plans and he was leaving just when I arrived, so…"

"Oh. Well, you'll have other opportunities."

"Yeah…Where's mom and Nugget?"

"Mom took her for ice cream. She was kinda upset about the puppy thing. Mom's spoiling that kid, I swear…"

"Jade, she deserves. She's a great kid and life is not easy on her so she deserves to be spoiled once in awhile."

"She is, isn't she?" Jade sighed. "Maybe life would be easier for her if Beck wasn't the asshole he is…" Jade's mood changed for one of sadness.

"Jade, things happen for a reason. And she's happy without him. You're happy without him."

"I know...it's just…sometimes I feel like I'm not giving her enough. Not enough toys, not enough treats, not enough_ love_…She deserves both parents. But I can't even give that to her."

"Jadey don't say that. You love her more than it's humanly possible and that kid loves you to pieces too. Nugget doesn't have two parents? So what? She has three parents that love her more than anything in the world. You, me and mom. And that's enough for her. She is genuinely happy with our little family and I can tell she wouldn't want it any other way."

"…Thanks Cat. Really."

"You're welcome. Now I'm gonna get out of here or else I'll turn into a raisin." She said getting up and wrapping a towel around her.

"You do that. I'm gonna start on dinner."

With that, Jade left downstairs leaving Cat alone once again.

She chose a fitted beaded strapless dress in black that sparkled, for her outfit. As for shoes, she picked a pair of black pumps. Moving onto her hair, Cat decided to go with the half up-half down do, curling the ends. After she applied the make-up she thought was enough, she sprayed a little bit of perfume.

Upon hearing a knock on the door, she flew downstairs to open it.

"Oh, it's you guys." She said, slightly disappointed to see that it was her mom and Sophie at the door.

"Well, we're flattered." Her mom said sarcastically.

"Wow. You look so so pretty!" Sophie exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Aww, thank you baby. Do you like my dress?"

"It's so sparkly! Can I have it, once you grow up and don't fit in it?" She asked innocently at Cat.

"I don't think I'll be growing much but once you fit in it, I'll give it to you. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Cat giggled at little Sophie's excitement.

"You do look stunning honey." Amelia said, hugging her daughter.

"As gorgeous as it is, I have to return it tomorrow so…"

"Mom, do you know whe- Cat!" Jade walked from the kitchen to where the rest of the girls were but she was blown away at the sight of her sister.

"What?" Cat asked hesitantly.

"You…You look amazing!"

"Thank you. I wanted to wear something special since there's going to be a ton of people at Evan's party. I'm the birthday boy date so I have to look decent."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Speaking of the birthday boy, that would be him." Cat made her way to the door and opened it revealing an astonished Evan.

"Wo-You…Wow." He managed to say making Cat giggle.

"Hi Evan."

She hugged him quickly turning around to say goodbye to everyone.

Evan was being a gentleman and he even opened the door for her. He backed away from Cat's driveway headed to his friend's house.

The ride there was pretty silent. Evan would compliment her look once in awhile making her blush.

"So, are you excited for the party?" She asked.

"It's gonna be wild. Knowing Daniel, this party is going to be EPIC!" He told her.

Cat grew suddenly nervous. She wasn't a party girl and therefore, she wasn't used to those kind of environments.

She got even more nervous once she entered Daniel's house. She could see people already wasted even though they had just arrived, there was people making out all over the place and the music was a little too loud for Cat's taste.

"Evan! My man!" Daniel greeted him with a fist bump.

"This party's awesome dude!"

"Wait until you see my present for you…" Daniel smirked. "Ladies, the birthday boy has arrived." He called out.

Out of nowhere, 7 stripers appeared. Evan was pleasantly shocked.

"You have one for every day of the week, see?"

"Holy shit dude! And that is why you're my man. Tonight's going to be sick!"

The two friends left with the girls, completely disregarding Cat's presence. She couldn't believe Ethan's audacity. Upset, she sat on a chair watching all the people interacting. From the corner of her eye she could see Evan having a blast with his 7 gifts.

An hour had passed and Cat was ready to leave. She was not having fun at all and she just wanted to go home. She was already stepping out of the house when someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Evan asked.

"Home. Let me go." Cat replied not meeting is gaze.

"What? Why?"

"Because. Now, let me go." She ordered.

"And how are you getting home, may I ask?"

"Last time I checked, I had two perfectly functional legs. I think I can walk home if I want to."

"Aww, c'mon. We just got here! Come have fun. Loosen up."

"You're just going to leave me by myself in a place where I don't know anyone so might as well go home."

"I won't. I promise. Now c'mon. I wanna show you something."

Cat was hesitant for a second, but decided to stay. She followed Evan up the stairs and into a room. He closed the door behind him and made his way to the bed sitting on the edge.

"Uhm…you wanted to show me a room?" She raised her eyebrow.

"No. C'mere." He patted the spot next to him.

She reluctantly sat next to him. He took her hands with his.

"Look, I'm sorry I left you alone but you know how Daniel is…"

"Actually I don't. This is the first time we meet. But I get it. You were busy with other things right?" She said looking away.

"Aw c'mon. You aren't going to tell me that you got upset with Daniel's present, are you?" He smirked.

Cat kept silent, not looking at him.

"Are you jealous?" He teased her.

"No! I am not jealous of stripers." She pouted.

"Then if you say so, kiss me. That's the only way I'll believe you."

"I…ugh, fine." She brushed her lips in his, quickly pulling away.

"See? I'm not jealous-"

Evan crashed his lips on hers, roughly kissing her. He placed his hands on her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. Cat kissed him back, trying to keep up with him, but he was doing everything too fast.

Evan pinned her down on the mattress, hovering over her. He kissed her hungrily one more time before starting to trail down. He brought his lips to her neck, sucking, biting and kissing away. Small noises escaped Cat's lips. She was finding it hard not to moan at the wave of pleasure that she was feeling.

"E-Evan, we shouldn't-"

"Shhh baby. No talking right now."

"I-I'm serious-"

He shut her up with a kiss, shoving his tongue down her throat.

It was too much for Cat so she pulled away, not feeling comfortable.

"Evan…"

She felt the bulge in his pants and his hand going up her thigh under her dress. Knowing what he wanted, she tried to push him away. She wasn't ready for that. In fact, she was far from ready.

"Evan, stop please." She asked pushing his hand off of her leg.

He ignored her and placed his hand back on her leg caressing her skin.

"Evan I don't want this. Please stop." She pleaded.

His mouth traveled from her neck to her cleavage as his hand finally found the waistband of her panties. He tried to pull them down but Cat pushed him hard, making him fall off the bed.

"I said stop! I'm going home now." She fixed herself and left the room.

Cat couldn't find the door and she desperately wanted to get out of there. The music was pounding on her ears giving her a headache. She was relieved to see the exit but before she could leave something caught her attention.

"So…I saw you taking new girl upstairs. Someone got his present from the girlfriend." Daniel smirked.

"Are you kidding me? Girlfriend? Man, I'm free as a bird. But…yeah. You could say she gave me my present."

"She's fucking hot. I would totally do her."

"Eh…She's not that great, believe me. She's a fucking ditz. She's as dumb as a doorknob. I swear that girl has problems….But since she was hot, I decided I would be a kind person and give her the best night of her entire existence. Too bad she has no tits…"

She watched as they laughed and made fun of her. Cat left the house, hot tears streaming down her face. She felt so betrayed, so hurt. She actually thought Evan was a decent guy, that he was the one she was looking for. Clearly, she was wrong. He was the first boy she dated since her father's death and he broke her heart.

Seeing her surroundings, Cat made her way to the children playground and sat in the swings. She couldn't stop the tears and she felt like someone had just stab her right in the chest, over and over again.

She felt a sting in her arm and when she looked down at it, she saw she was bleeding. The swing had a sharp metal piece sticking out and she cut herself when she brushed her arm on it. That pain, reminded her how good it felt to see the blood trickling down her skin. Cat remembered the time when she used to cut herself and how alive she felt with the rush of adrenaline that came when she would slice her skin in half.

Without thinking twice, Cat started brushing her skin against the cold metal, each cut getting deeper than the last.

"Stop being stupid. Stop being a ditz. Stop being ugly. Stop being an idiot. Stop being a freak." She sobbed, cutting herself after each sentence.

* * *

**A/N: This was a sad chapter :( Cat finally opens up to a boy and he's a total jerk. I never dealt with self-harming whatsoever so I'm no expert on the subject. Only thing I want to say is: there are other options. Talk to someone, a friend, a stranger; just get whatever is bugging you out of your chest. It gets better.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review! I have a goal. And that is to reach the 100 reviews in this story. So please, if you're reading the story but never review, it makes my day when people leave their thoughts for me to read :)**

**And on the same subject, I appreciate who reviews every single chapter :) Thank you guys.**

**Have a nice day.**

**xo –Sofia **


	6. Breakfast In Bed

"Stop being stupid. Stop being a ditz. Stop being ugly. Stop being an idiot. Stop being a freak." She sobbed, cutting herself after each sentence.

Soon she was covered in red and she stopped herself, realizing she was losing a lot of blood. She immediately picked her phone with shaky hands dialing someone's number.

…

…

"Hello?" A tired voice spoke on the other end.

"R-Robbie? Can y-you come get me? I've done something extremely stupid." She said crying uncontrollably.

"Cat? Y-Yeah. Where are you? Are you okay?" He asked, now awake and clearly concerned.

"I-I don't know…There's a playground and, and, there's some buildings and…I don't know!" She cried harder.

"Calm down kitty. Please calm down. I'm already in my car but I need you to be a little more specific okay? Can you do that for me?"

"I…The playground is in front of some pizza place…Gustavo's Pizzeria." Cat replied, trying to calm down.

"Okay. I'll look it up. Do not hang up on me, did you hear me? I'll be there in a minute."

"O-Okay…hurry please."

"I will. Okay, I found the place. I'm not far from it. Where are you exactly?"

"In the playground. In the swings. Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not feeling too good…"

"Just hang in there a little while longer. I'm going as fast as I can."

"…o-okay."

Not 5 minutes later, Robbie arrived. He ran up to Cat and his heart stop when he saw her.

She was no longer sitting in the swings. She was laying on the ground, covered in _blood_, her mascara running down her cheeks.

"Oh god."

"R-Robbie. Please, help me." She pleaded.

He immediately took his shirt off and wrapped it around her wrist to put pressure in the wound. Then, he picked her up in his arms and placed her gently in the back seat. Speeding up to his mom's house, he kept looking back at the lying figure that was in his backseat cursing under his breath.

Gently picking her up, he walked up to the front door.

"Mom!" He called out. "Open the door!"

…

"Mom! Wake up! Open the freaking door!"

He was getting more and more anxious as he felt her heartbeat slowing down.

"Mooom! Open it!"

"Geez, Robbie! It's 2 am for Christ sake." Robbie's mother opened the door.

"I need help." He said, carrying Cat inside.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at the almost sleeping girl in his arms.

"Just…bring your first aid kit please."

The woman did as she was told and brought the first aid kit upstairs to Robbie's old room, where he was with Cat.

Loosening the shirt around Cat's wrist, he started cleaning the wound. Since Robbie's mom was a nurse, she took care of the cuts and cleaned her up.

"I'll go get painkillers."

Cat was still awake but she was really weak. She just wanted to sleep and forget this day ever happened.

"Here. She has to take two but make sure she eats something first." His mom reappeared.

"I will. I'm sorry I woke you up this late but if I took her to the hospital…" He trailed off.

"I know. I don't mind at all. Take care of her okay?"

He simply nodded picking Cat up again.

Once he reached his car, he placed her in the back seat again so she could lie down. He settled in the driver's seat starting the car.

"Cat?"

She looked up at him as best as she could manage.

"I don't know where you live. I need you to tell me your address or something."

"Noo…please Robbie, I beg you. I can't go home like this…I'll be a bigger disappointment than I already am."

"Hey, you're not a disappointment kitty. You'll stay with me then, is that okay?"

"Mhm." She whimpered.

Carrying Cat around was pretty easy for Robbie since she was so petite. He sat her in his couch and left to the kitchen. When he returned, he had a jell-o, a cup of water and the painkillers.

"Eat this so you can take the meds." He handed her the jell-o.

Cat reluctantly ate it before taking the painkillers.

"Do you want to go to bed now?" He asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Yeah. If you don't mind."

"No, not at all." He sent her a small smile.

He carried her to his room and gave her a shirt for her to change.

"Try to get some sleep okay? Just forget whatever happened today. Goodnight Cat."

"Goodnight Robbie."

Robbie took a pillow and a comforter and left for the living room. He was sleeping in the couch tonight.

* * *

Cat woke up feeling a little bit better. She searched for her phone and she saw she had a new text message from Jade.

_**I know you are probably staying the night with Evan but text me or call me when you can to reassure us. Love you. –Jade**_

_**Don't worry about me (: I'm fine. Love you too –Cat**_

The smell of food hit her nostrils so she got up and went downstairs to the kitchen where Robbie was making breakfast.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Oh, you're awake. You weren't supposed to wake up so soon. My surprise is ruined." He playfully pouted.

Giggling, Cat closed her eyes.

"I didn't see anything. It's still a surprise."

"Good! Now turn around and go to bed so I can surprise you. Hurry!"

"I'm going, I'm going. Gee!" She giggled.

She laid back down waiting for Robbie. He knocked before entering the room with a tray full of food.

"Surprise! Now you're supposed to act surprised." He whispered the last part.

"Oh my! Breakfast in bed? I must have done something tremendously good to be deserving of such effort." She giggled once again.

Setting the tray down, he sat across from her in the bed. There were pancakes, freshly squeezed orange juice, a plate with cherries, strawberries, watermelon and blackberries, and two chocolate chip cookies.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble Robbie. You already picked me up at 2 in the morning and took care of me and…"

"It's okay. I don't mind. I just want you safe."

For a few minutes they ate in silence enjoying the breakfast Robbie made for them.

"Can I ask you something?" Robbie asked.

"Mhm." She replied, still chewing.

"What happened last night?" He asked voice not far from a whisper.

"…It was stupid…" She sighed. "I started seeing this guy Evan like three weeks ago and since it was his birthday he invited me to be his date to the party. When we got there his friend showed him his present and he just left me standing there looking like an idiot. Oh, did I forget to mention that his present was practically naked women? His friend gave him 7 strippers and he just went to god knows where, completely ignoring me. I got upset so I decided to leave but he apologized and said he wouldn't leave me alone anymore. Then he told me he needed to show me something…" She stopped herself, remembering the events from the previous night.

"You can tell me…"

"I…He took me to a room and…" She trailed off.

"What?! I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Robbie yelled suddenly getting worked up.

"He didn't do anything! I mean, he did but I was able to stop him. We didn't have…you know…sex." She looked down, feeling embarrassed.

"Still! He had no right to do that to you!"

"I left the room but…then I got kinda lost and when I was looking for the door I heard Evan talking to his friend…H-He was saying that we had sex because he felt sorry for me cause I was a ditz and dumb as a doorknob…that I was flat…and I got really upset. I just ran out the house to the playground. I cut myself in the swing not on purpose but then…I just lost it…and I kept cutting."

By now, tears were running down her pink cheeks. Robbie put the tray away and moved closer to her pulling her into a hug.

"You're none of the things he called you. He's an asshole. And he's pretty pathetic for saying that he had sex with you to make you feel better when in reality, you dumped his sorry ass. Just forget it. He's a douche."

"But he's right though. I am a ditz and I am kinda stupid…and my boobs? I don't have any!" She said, still in his arms.

Robbie pushed her away a bit so he could look directly into her eyes.

"Hey! Knock it off. You are not a ditz and you're definitely not stupid. A-And…as for your chest…I…uh…I mean…they are just petite…d-doesn't mean they're not good…like…Oh god, I'm just going to shut my mouth." Robbie looked down, blushing madly.

"Thanks Robbie. That means a lot to me." She said blushing as well.

They started eating again and Cat was lost in thought. She felt safe with this stranger as odd as that seemed and she liked that feeling. Yeah, they talked everyday on the phone but they just met face to face that one time in Disneyland, so they were practically strangers.

Robbie made her feel like nothing could hurt her and she deeply appreciated that.

"So, were you able to sleep last night? I mean, you did awake up in a great mood so I'm assuming you did…" He spoke after a moment of silence.

"Can I say something?"

"Sure." He smiled warmly at her.

"When you held me in your arms, I felt safe…you took care of me and I just…I couldn't help but to think that I didn't want you to let go. So when you left to the living room, I could still smell your scent in the sheets of your bed so I felt like you were there holding me…and…and I felt safe. So, yeah…I slept fantastically. " Cat sighed.

Although she meant every word, she couldn't help but to be afraid Robbie would think she was weird. After all, this was the second time they met face to face. How creepy was that?

Robbie's cheeks turned crimson with her response.

"O-Oh…really?"

"Yeah…you smell really nice, by the way…" Her voice was soft.

"Oh."

"Please don't think I'm weird. We just met and…I…" She trailed off.

"You're not weird. And thanks. You're welcome to stay for as long as you wish. You know…if you don't feel like facing life just yet. You can always sleep in my bed if you want. I'll sleep in the couch." He smiled shyly.

"I-I can't ask you that…I don't wanna intrude or be a burden…"

"You're not. Just…feel free to stay if you want."

"O-Okay."

"Robbie?" She spoke again.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you helping me?"

He sighed and ran his hand through the black curls.

"My…my sister used to cut herself."

"Oh. Did she get better?" Cat asked innocently.

"Hum…she…she died two years ago."

"O-Oh. I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's okay Cat. I wished I could have helped her, or at least someone have noticed the signs."

"It's not your fault Robbie. I mean, I've been doing this for years and you were the first person to notice or at least care enough to speak about it."

"She was my baby sister Cat…And I failed as her big brother. I was away when she needed me the most."

Robbie was born in LA, but at the age of 17 he moved to New York. He kept in touch with his family but he had no idea of what his little sister was going through. One day, he received a phone call, informing him that his baby sister had passed away. He didn't understand how no one, not even her own mother that was so close to her, saw the signs that something was wrong. That day, he promised himself that he would not shrug it off if he suspected that anyone was in that situation. He moved back to LA and got his own apartment. His parents got divorced after Ally's death, blaming each other.

After they were finished with breakfast, Robbie got up to put the dishes in the sink. Cat followed him closely down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Let me help you." She offered.

"No. Your wrist is still pretty banged up and I don't want you to make it worse."

"But-" She tried to protest.

"No. I'll do the dishes. You can keep me company if you want."

"Kay, kay."

"So, what do you have to do today? Where do you need me to take you?" He asked sweetly.

"I don't really have anything to do today…I have one more week off from work. What about you?"

"I only work on the weekends. I don't really have a job; it's more like a temporary thing really."

"Oh. So what do you do on week days?"

"Eh…not much. Sometimes I help my best friend with his shop and stuff…I'm lame, I know." He chuckled.

"No you're not. You're pretty lucky actually. Sometimes I just wanna get fired and sleep for three days straight. Sleep helps forget things, even if just for a while…" She sadly smiled.

"I guess you're right…sometimes that feels really nice."

"Yeah…"

"Oh! I forgot your dress. I asked my mom if the stains would come off easily and-"

"Oh the dress! Oh god…" She buried her head in her hands.

"Don't feel sad. We could always try to clean it." He offered sympathetically.

"The dress is ruined and it's not even mine. And I forgot completely that I had to return it today. Now I have to pay for it, ugh!"

"Oh, you borrowed it?"

"Yeah. I work in a boutique store and I borrowed the dress from there with the promise that I would return it today exactly how I found him yesterday…and…and now it's ruined and it's a really expensive dress. I can't afford it…"

"We'll figure that out later. Do you need me to take you home so you can change clothes or something? Maybe then we could…uhm…maybe go out to lunch. Unless you don't want to." Robbie turned a light pink.

"No, I do. That sounds really nice." She smiled.

* * *

**A/N: And Cabbie meets again! You all knew Robbie had to be the one to rescue her, although he wasn't in a shiny armor or even in a Peter Pan costume as TheLostTech suggested (: He was a hero in pj's and after wrapping his shirt around her wrist, a hero without a shirt on. I'm pretty sure Cat didn't mind though ;) Robbie will become a regular character from now on, just to warn you :p **

**Now you know Robbie's dark secret and why he even wanted to help Cat in the first place. He's trying to make up for not being able to help his own sister by helping this stranger. Maybe that way he can cure his own demons.**

**nadiB18: Thanks for reviewing! I hope to see you more often in the reviews! **

**Anyway, I hope it was a good chapter and you all enjoyed it :) Don't forget to review!**

**xo -Sofia**


	7. There's No Pricetag In Our Friendship

They made small talk on the ride to Cat's home. She told him where she worked and how she loved working there because she loves clothing. Once they arrived there, Robbie told Cat that he needed to do a quick thing and that he would come pick her up afterwards.

Robbie drove to Cat's work and entered the store.

"Hi! Can I help you?" A tall brunette asked.

"Yes. Cat was supposed to return today the dress that she borrowed. The thing is, she loves the dress and I loved seeing her with it so I wanted to know how much it costs."

"Oh, I'm glad you liked it. You must be Evan, huh?" The girl smirked.

"Well, not exactly…" He chuckled.

"Alright. That would be 176.96$, please."

"Oh. She was right…it's pretty expensive…" He commented handing her his credit card.

"Well, it's a stunning dress. I guess it's worth the money, wouldn't you say?"

"I guess."

"Here you go. Have a nice day."

"You too." He said smiling.

Arriving at Cat's house, he knocked on the door. Cat stepped out all fresh and clean, wearing skinny jeans, flats and a flowy pink top.

"So, were do you wanna go?" He asked.

"I dunno. It's up to you." She shrugged.

"Do you like sushi?"

"Yeah I do. I actually know a good place if you're down for sushi." She replied a little bit more excited.

"Oh, I was gonna suggest Nozu. I don't know if you heard of it but it's really good. But we can go to the place you know."

Cat started giggling at his response.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" He asked sounding worried.

"No." She shook her head. "The place I was thinking was Nozu. I didn't know if you knew the place." She kept giggling.

"Oh, then it's settled. We're going to Nozu! See? We're not strangers anymore. We even think alike." He laughed along with Cat.

"We do!"

At lunch, they got to know each other better. He talked about his life since he returned to LA, his family, his job, his friends and high school. Cat told him about her family and Sophie but she didn't open up much with him about life before Sophie. Not even once, Cat's dad was mentioned.

"So, she just randomly started calling her unborn child a McDonald's meal?" He cracked up.

"Well, we didn't know the sex. Jade wanted it to be a surprise although everyone was rooting for a girl. And even now we still call her Nugget. She actually likes the nickname. You have to meet her sometime. You would love her."

"I would love that. Maybe we could all go out for ice cream sometime." He suggested.

"That would be so awesome! She's a sugar princess so she's always up for ice cream."

"Yeah, we definitely have to do that." He smiled warmly at her.

"I hate to ask you but…could we stop at the store please? So I can figure the whole dress thing out?"

"Sure. No problem."

Arriving at the boutique, Cat felt her stomach doing somersaults. She was convinced she was going to get fired. However, when she tried to explain the situation to her boss, instead of getting fired, she was congratulated.

"Hi Clara. Look, I-I need to tell you something and…please don't be mad." She pleaded.

"Is this about the dress?"

"Y-Yeah…H-How did you…"

"Oh, Evan came here earlier and paid for the dress. Why would I be mad that you wanted to keep the dress? You looked absolutely gorgeous in it."

"E-Evan?" She said with a puzzled look.

"Yeah. He said you love the dress and that he loved seeing you wearing it so he paid for it. It was pretty sweet of him. Congratulations sweetie. Your boyfriend looks like a really nice guy."

Why would Ethan pay for her dress? And how did he know? She thought.

"Could you…Could you describe him please?"

"Tall, curly hair, wears glasses…why are you asking me this?" Clara was completely clueless.

"Just…I have to go. Bye."

"Bye. I hope you are having a nice break!" Her boss called out.

Cat opened Robbie's car door and hopped inside. She didn't say anything, she simply sat there with a frown on her face and arms crossed looking out the window.

"Is everything okay?" Robbie asked concerned.

Cat stayed quiet turning her back to him.

"Cat? What's wrong?" He insisted.

"You know exactly what's wrong."

"I genuinely don't. Are you upset because of Evan? Was he inside the store looking for you or something?" He wondered.

"No! It's not about Evan! Why did you pay for the dress?" She questioned, now looking him in the eye.

"Is that why you're upset?" He chuckled.

"Answer me."

"Well, you said you couldn't afford the dress and I didn't want you to get fired or something so I paid for it. It's not a big deal really." He tried to shrug it off.

"It is a big deal! You didn't have to do that Robbie! You already did too much! And it's not like I'm not grateful or anything, because I am! It's just…I don't want you to spend money on me!" She looked away again.

"Look, even if you don't feel the same it's fine. Do you wanna know why I did all I did? Because we're friends, at least I consider you my friend. Yeah, our friendship started in an odd way. We met once and didn't know anything about each other but we still talked on the phone every day. I would listen to you cry because you would feel like you were worth absolutely nothing. I would listen to you laugh because I said some lame joke to cheer you up. I would listen you breathe cause you would fall asleep while talking to me. I didn't know you had an older sister or a niece but I knew you felt like you didn't deserve to be loved, I knew your worst fears and what would bring you down. It started in an odd way but it's still friendship and I care for my friends, so if I can do something to take some weight off of their shoulders I would gladly do! You can stay mad at me all you want. I did what my heart told me to and I don't regret it."

With that, he speeded off back to his apartment.

"Robbie?" She spoke softly.

"What?" He replied, his tone harsher than intended.

"I-I'm sorry for flipping out. I just…I don't want you to feel pity for me. And paying for that dress made me feel like…it's gonna sound really stupid but…it felt like everything you did to me was out of pity…" She kept her tone quiet and soft.

"I…I already told you I care about you. Let's just drop it okay?"

Cat lowered her head to look at her lap not replying. At a red light, Robbie took one of her hands and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Looking up at him and seeing that he wasn't mad at her, she felt her heart swell and smiled back at him.

* * *

**A/N: Aww how sweet :P They've been together for a day and they are already starting to flirt ;) They are PD 'effin Precious together. Oh, the dress that she was wearing to Evan's party (I searched for an actual dress xb) it cost 289 freaking dollars! But then it said it was on sale for 176 and something so I used that one instead. Is it weird that I googled a cocktail dress for a fictional story? xD Oh well. **

**I'll be updating more often these next two weeks because I need to post the Christmas chapter on Christmas and not after it xb That would be the worst. So I have to post everything before that chapter until Christmas.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this one. Leave your review! Do you think w ca reach maybe six, seven reviews on this chapter? Can we make that happen? **

**I hope everyone is doing alright :) Until next chapter.**

**xo -Sofia**


	8. Emotional Trigger

After 5 days of staying at Robbie's, Cat finally returned home. She didn't want to face her family after what happened and she most definitely didn't want them to see the wound. They had no idea what she did to herself and that's how she wanted to keep it. Cat thought that if they found out, they'd feel ashamed of her and disappointed. She already knew that her dad was.

"Hey! You're back!" Jade greeted, hugging her tightly.

"Yeah. Hi! How are you?"

"Just the usual, you know. Come sit. I wanna know about your little vacation with Evan!" She said excitedly.

"Well, I wasn't-"

"CAAAT!" Little Sophie screamed upon seeing her, jumping to her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Nugget! Aww, I missed you so much." Cat didn't want to let go.

"I missed you too." Sophie replied in tears.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Cat scooped her up and sat her in her lap.

"She though you left us…" Jade spoke.

"What? Baby…I would never leave you or any of you. I love you guys more than anything in this world. I would never even think about leaving you. Okay?"

Cat ran her hands through Sophie's hair trying to calm her down. Sophie stopped crying but she didn't let go of Cat. She buried her head on Cat's chest and put her tiny arms around the redhead.

"Cat! You're back!" Her mom suddenly appeared.

"Yeah I am!"

"I'm glad. Little Nugget has been a little paranoid."

"Well, everything's okay now, right?" She looked down at Sophie.

"Yep."

"And to apologize for making you think that, what about we go get ice cream? Huh? Does that sound good?"

"That sounds delicious!" She yelled excitedly.

"Oh my god. You're spending too much time with your aunt." Jade remarked.

"Hey!" Cat protested. "It does sound delicious. Ignore your mother please."

"Anyway, before being rudely interrupted by that little monkey I asked you something."

"Oh, yeah. Uhm…I..uh…"

"Cat, spit it out."

"I didn't stay with Evan." She almost whispered.

"Okay? Then where have you been?" Her mom asked.

"Uhm…At Robbie's."

"Who the hell is Robbie?" Jade growled.

"Watch your language Jade!" Amelia warned.

"Well? Who is he?"

"He's a friend!"

"Where do you meet him?" Jade asked.

"How long do you know him?" Her mom added.

"Gee! I'm 22! I'm not a baby." She stood up with Sophie on her arms.

"We just wanna know cause you never mentioned him before and suddenly you stay with him for almost a week! What do you expect? We care about you!"

"Well, I appreciate your concern but there's nothing to be worried about. I'm gonna take Sophie to eat dinner with me and then we'll go get ice cream."

Picking Sophie's coat and her car keys, Cat left the house and hopped inside the car.

"Do you have your seat belt on?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes."

"Good girl."

Cat turned the radio and both girls sang along with it the whole ride. Stopping at a red light, Cat decided to text Robbie.

Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat. I brought a special guest… xo –Cat

You left my house like an hour ago x) You just can't live without me, can you? But yes, I would love to. Who's your special guest? Xo –Robbie

You'll have to wait and see. I'm waiting outside your building. Xo –Cat

Once she saw Robbie making his way to the car, Cat lit up.

"Hey." He greeted giving her a quick hug.

"Hi." She returned the hug.

"And who's that gorgeous lady in the backseat?" Robbie turned on his spot so he was facing Sophie.

"I'm Sophie." She grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, hi Sophie. I'm Robbie. Cat no offense, but I think I'm gonna go sit with the pretty lady back there so she doesn't feel lonely." He said opening the door again and going to the back seat.

"But Cat's pretty too." She tilted her head to the side.

"She is! I didn't say that. Actually she's gorgeous! But you're cuter so you win."

Cat blushed at his words. Seeing her turn red, Robbie smirked and she simply giggled shaking her head.

"Robbie?" Sophie spoke.

"Yes?"

"Are you Cat's boyfriend?"

Cat lost focus of the wheel for a moment, losing the control for a second.

"I…uh…" Robbie didn't even know what to say.

"Do you kiss her on the lips and stuff? Cause that's kinda gross. You're eating her spit and she's eating yours and then bacteria-" She was cut off.

"Okay, that's enough. No more talking about boyfriends or spits or kissing. Okay?" Cat spoke.

"Well, he never replied to my question."

"No we're not. We are just friends and he doesn't kiss my lips or eats my spit. Are we clear?" Cat asked.

"I thought you said no more talking about spit and kisses…"

Robbie sat awkwardly, watching the interaction between the two of them.

"If you still want ice cream I suggest you stop being a smartypants."

* * *

During dinner, Cat was quiet. She sat in silence watching Robbie and her niece interact. Cat thought they were being adorable and she noticed how good Robbie was with kids. Sophie definitely clicked with him. Robbie and Sophie were getting along pretty well and they were now talking about their favorite Disney character.

"I really like Snow White. She's so pretty and she sings like an angel. Robbie, did you know that my mommy looks like Snow White?"

"I did not know that. She must be really pretty then." He smiled at her.

"She is. She has black hair and skin white as snow. Like Snow White!" She said sipping her water.

"Well I like Goofy. He makes me laugh."

"I like him too. And I like Ariel because Cat looks like her, don't you think?"

"Eh…Kinda. Cat's way prettier though."

"Way, way prettier. And she has legs. Ariel doesn't cause she's a mermaid."

"Having legs is always a good thing." He stated.

"Cat's favorite is Peter Pan. She watches the movie all the time." Sophie acknowledged.

"Oh, it is?" Robbie asked, genuinely interested in that statement.

"It is." Cat said quietly.

"Mommy says it was grandpa's favorite too and she gets sad when she-"

"Sophie, do you need to go to the bathroom?" Cat interrupted before she could say anything else.

"No." She replied confused.

"Okay. Then shall we go get ice cream?"

"Yay! Ice cream!" Sophie yelled excitedly.

Although Robbie suspected something was up, he didn't say a word. He paid for dinner and he drove Cat's car to the ice cream place.

They ate ice cream peacefully until Sophie had a sugar rush. She started running around everywhere completely ignoring Cat. With much effort, she and Robbie managed to get the child in the car seat and once Cat started the car, Sophie was already sleeping profoundly.

"Hey, let's drop her off first. Then you can take me home." Robbie was quiet, careful to not wake Sophie up.

"It's easier if I drop you off first cause Sophie lives with me Robbie."

"But I need to talk to you."

She sighed. Cat knew why he needed to talk to her.

"Look, she's a 6 year old. She doesn't know what she's talking about. You don't need to worry."

"She's a pretty smart 6 year old. I feel like there's something more to you that you're not telling me…and I feel like that's the reason you started hurting yourself."

"Robbie just drop it, okay? Please." Her voice was soft.

With a sigh he nodded. Reaching his apartment building, she stopped the car and he got out.

"Thanks for the ride." He said.

"Thanks for paying for dinner and dessert."

"No need to thank me. Your niece is really cute."

"She is. I'll text you okay?"

"Sure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Robbie." She kissed his cheek tenderly.

* * *

**A/N: Their relationship is building up pretty fast. Who loved the Cabbie moments raise their hands :p**

** Robbie is starting to get curious about some things that Cat doesn't exactly wants to share…Will he figure it out?**

**And let's just have a moment and appreciate how well Sophie and Robbie get along. I can't get over how cute they are (: And Sophie is seriously my favorite character right now. I just love her. Poor thing thought Cat left…Although she doesn't mind that she has no dad and from a young age was told her dad left but never reacted badly to it, we can see in this chapter that because of it, she's afraid that the people around her will leave her. Maybe the four girls are not so different after all…**

**I hope you liked it (: We didn't reach the review mark I set last chapter (boo :x ) but it was still pretty good. So thank you all for leaving me your thoughts :)**

**NadiB18: You reviewed again! Thanks :) Yes, they are a match made in heaven!**

**Don't forget to review! Have a great day.**

**xo -Sofia**


	9. Confessions

**A/N: It's been two months after what happened to Cat, just to warn you. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Cat and Robbie had spent most of their free time together. He would surprise her at work with lunch sometimes or he would pick her up from work when Jade needed the car (They shared the second car they owned).

Cat would come over every so often and they would just hang out. They would watch movies together or bake cupcakes. Whatever it was that they were doing, they were doing it _together_. She eventually invited him for dinner at her house to introduce him to her family. He made quite a first impression. They absolutely loved him and thought that he was a great guy.

They would take Sophie for ice cream every week and she was completely comfortable around Robbie by now. It was like he was part of the family. Little Sophie would call him from Cat's phone to invite him to watch movies with him and he would accept every time. Eventually he gave her his phone number so she could call him even if Cat was not around.

So it was no surprise to Cat when she, after getting off from work, found Robbie and Sophie fast asleep in the couch with the TV on. She picked Sophie up carefully to not wake up Robbie (since she was sleeping on top of him) and took her to her bed.

Then, she took a blanket from her bedroom and put it over Robbie who was snoring lightly. She kissed his forehead and turned the TV off before going upstairs to her room.

* * *

In the morning he woke up with a sore neck. It was still early so he assumed Cat was still asleep. He went upstairs trying to be as quiet as possible and entered her room.

"Hey. Kitty? Wake up." He said softly, running his fingertips up and down her arm.

"Hm…"

"Hi. Good morning." His voice still soft, he smiled at her.

"Hey. Morning. You fell asleep with Sophie last night. You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Thanks for that. My neck appreciates." He playfully stated.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you up. You were even snoring." She patted the spot next to her on the bed and he lied down with her.

"I was snoring?" He turned pink with embarrassment.

"Yeah. But it was kinda cute so don't worry." She giggled.

"I don't know how snoring could be consider cute but okay."

"It was. So, now you are bff's with a 6 year old? Are you trying to replace me?" She playfully pouted.

"Cat…You have to admit…She's pretty cute. And you never watch Disney movies with me so she has a bigger space in my heart than you do."

"Hurtful!" She swatted his arm.

"I'm just teasing. I think you don't need to worry about me replacing you. I'm more worried about you replacing me. When you realize that you're friend's with a nerd like me."

"Well, I like you. Nerdy and all. So you're stuck with me. You helped me too much for me to just replace you like that." She said quietly brushing two fingers along the scars on her wrist.

After a moment of silence she spoke again.

"They're so ugly…just like me." She muttered, not knowing that Robbie was able to hear her.

"Hey. Don't say that. You're gorgeous. Don't ever think otherwise."

"I just wished they would disappear…They are a constant reminder of everything that went bad."

"They are a constant reminder of how _strong_ you were too, so they're not so bad."

"Thanks Robbie." She turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome kitty. I'm going home now cause I need to shower and change. Andre needs help so today's not a lazy day." He got up and kissed her forehead.

"You have too many lazy days anyway." She giggled.

"I do not! You want me to pick you up after work?"

"Yeah. We could watch Little Mermaid together." She teased.

"I'll think about it." He teased back.

* * *

Looking through his contacts, Evan saw Cat's name. He decided to call her since it had been two months since his birthday. When Cat saw the ID, her heart dropped.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked, seeing her reaction.

"I-It's Evan."

"Maybe you should answer."

"What do you want?" She said, answering the phone.

"Geez, it's that time of the month or something?"

"Evan, you could just stop being an asshole and tell me what you want or I'll just hang up."

"Okay okay…I was just wondering if you wanna hang out baby. No need to call names."

"Are you…ugh…Are you really calling me to see if I wanna hang out?!"

"Of course baby. You know I love spending time with you."

"If you were here right now, I swear I would slap you across the face. After two months of not saying a word to me you just expect me to run to your arms?!"

"Baby I was busy. C'mon. I need your pretty lips in mine right now."

"The only thing I would put in your lips would be my fist. But look at the bright side! You have a stripper for each day of the week. Besides, I have no tits right?"

"What? Are you still jealous of them?"

"Evan, as far as I'm concerned, you could fuck each one of them every single day. I don't give a shit. Have a nice life. Oh and I would appreciate it if you deleted my number."

Cat took a deep breath after hanging up. Then, she randomly picked an object from Robbie's room and threw it against the wall. She repeated this for a while until she got tired and flopped down on his bed.

"AHHHHHHHH." She screamed to his pillow muffling the noise.

After a few minutes, she lifted her head from the pillow to look at Robbie.

"I'm sorry about that." She said.

"I-It's okay…I know how sad he made you feel."

"I'm not even sad anymore! I'm just angry at him! Just the thought that I actually liked him makes me wanna punch myself."

"You're scary when you're mad…and you cursed…that's something I never expected to hear."

"I just…ugggh!" She got up to pick another item but Robbie grabbed both of her wrists.

"Can you not?!" He said referring to the fact that she was going to start throwing things around again.

Cat's mind was swept when she made eye contact with him. They were inches apart and she could feel his hot breath softly hitting her face. She looked down to his lips and then up to his eyes again inching closer to him.

Robbie got lost in those big brown eyes of hers, his heart rate increasing as she stepped closer to him. Without thinking twice, Robbie crashed his lips in hers kissing her passionately and let go of her wrists. His hands went to her waist as he pulled her closer if that was even possible.

She grabbed a fistful of his black curls deepening the kiss. He pinned her against the wall, putting as much passion onto the kiss as he could muster. Cat ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He gladly granted her access letting their tongues dance.

He slipped his hand under her shirt as his mouth travelled to her neck. Cat bit down her bottom lip to muffle the noises that were trying to escape her lips. Robbie left a trail of hot kisses up to her lips again only separating to slip her shirt off. He immediately picked her up and carried her to his bed, dropping her on top of it.

He started kissing her again, his hand going up and down her side while she was working on his button up shirt. She eagerly took it off, running her hands up and down his chest and abdomen. He shivered at her touch, blushing a little since he was self-conscious of his appearance. Cat pulled him closer to her working on the zipper of his pants.

Clothes flew everywhere, and moans were heard. He kissed her passionately one more time before entering her.

...

...

They were lying silently under the covers, Cat's head on Robbie's chest while he had his arm around her. With his free hand, he ran his fingertips up and down her arm as she did the same to his chest.

Their breathing was the only noise that was heard. Well, that and their heartbeats. Robbie finally decided to break the silence.

"C-Cat?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"What…what does this mean?"

Cat returned her gaze to his chest.

"I…What do you think this means?"

"I-I don't know…since you were just so mad you…got carried away. I dunno." He replied sincerely.

"I don't think that was it." She said.

There was silence again. Cat just stared at his chest trying to figure everything out.

"Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"This feels right. Being in your arms. It feels nice. It feels like it's where I belong." She told him softly.

"I want to tell you something that I have been avoiding for a while now. I didn't tell you earlier cause I thought you would freak out and I didn't wanna ruin our friendship or make things awkward if you didn't feel the same. And it's probably not the best timing to tell you, considering what just happened but…I'm truly, utterly, deeply in love with you."

Cat was agape, her heart swelling with his words. Tears were trying to break free but she managed to hold them back. She brought her lips to his, kissing him tenderly.

"_I'm truly, utterly, deeply in love with you too_."

* * *

**A/N: Cabbie finally happened! I'm so happy (: Mainly because today was the last day of school (whoo!) but also because there were 6 reviews on last chapter. Thank you ;) Let's see if we can keep up the number.**

**Now onto the chapter: Was that last part too cheesy? x) I was going to change it but then I didn'r feel like it. And Evan made an appearence! But don't get used to it. What did you all thought of this chapter and how Cabbie happened? I don't know if it seemed a little forced but, I mean, they hit it off right away. And they're not high school students that are figuring this whole thing out for the first time. They are adults. But let me know what you think :)**

**Have a great day and don't forget to leave your review!**

**xo –Sofia **


	10. The Perfect Plan

"Looks who's home." Amelia said when she heard the front door opening and Cat appearing in the kitchen.

"Hi." She greeted taking off her cardigan.

"Where were you mister?" Sophie demanded frowning, hands on her hips.

"And why do you need to know?" She playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Meanie."

"It's a valid question. She doesn't need to know but I do." Jade smirked.

"Sophie, go put your shoes on so I can take you to school." Amelia added.

"Robbie picked me up from work and we just hang out."

"Oh, really? Did you spend the night?" Jade asked teasingly.

"Obviously, since I just got home. It wouldn't be the first time." She replied nonchalantly.

"Looks like I need to have a little conversation with Shapiro."

"Jade, leave your sister alone. You know they are practically siblings. Nugget, are you ready to leave?" Amelia called out.

"I wouldn't say that…" Cat muttered.

"Yeah Grandma." She called out, running to the front door.

"Okay. Have a nice day girls. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

Once they were out the door, Jade turned to Cat, who was eating breakfast, smirking.

"I wouldn't say that either."

"What?" Cat looked up at Jade.

"Mom said you two were like siblings. What did you replied?"

"Nothing." She said defensively turning red.

"Yeah you did. C'mon spill it."

"Jade, there's nothing to tell."

"Cat. Don't lie to me."

"What do you even wanna know?!" Cat raised her voice.

"Gee, calm down. I'm just teasing. I know you have a thing for him. There's always an awkward sexual tension when you two are around each other. I just wanted to know what happened. You never spend the night with him. You always come home late but you never spend the night. I was just wondering…"

"I'm sorry…it's just…I think we are dating now." Cat spoke softly.

"You think?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure if we are…last night we…you know…and he said he was in love with me. But I don't know what that means."

"Well, do you want to be with him?"

"Yes, I do. I'm in love with him too. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you promise you won't laugh at me?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?" She said raising her pinky.

"How old are you?"

"22 and no one breaks a pinky promise."

"Okay, pinky promise." Jade wrapped her pinky around Cat's.

"R-Robbie was my first." She said quietly.

"What? I thought you and Evan had sex."

"No, ew. No. He's an idiot. Since dad's…you know…I didn't want to date anyone. Evan was my first boyfriend since that happened but I wasn't ready for him. My high school boyfriends were just little crushes. I wouldn't have sex just like that."

"So, what made you change your mind? What does Robbie have that the others didn't?"

"Robbie's different. Robbie's special. And I'm glad he was my first. He's sweet and caring…he's my best friend. The way he acts around Sophie…there is no way I would find a boy that would give my niece his number so she could call him to watch Disney movies. He's so good with her…I don't know. I feel like he's the one and I trust him with my life."

"I'm really happy for you, Cat. He's a great guy and I'm so grateful that he does these kinda things with Nugget. She needs a male influence in her life. There's too much progesterone in this house." Jade chuckled.

"Oh crap, I'm late. And you are too." Cat hopped off the chair and ran outside to her car along with Jade.

She drove to the boutique store and left the car with Jade.

"Don't worry. Robbie is going to pick me up later. Love you." She said hopping out.

"Okay. Love you too."

* * *

At lunch, Robbie entered the boutique looking around for Cat.

"Hi Robbie. Looking for Cat?"

"Hi Clara. Yeah I am. I brought her lunch." He grinned.

"If I wasn't taken, I would marry you." She smiled back.

"It's no big deal. The girl needs to eat." He chuckled.

"She's in the lunch break room. Go ahead."

"Thanks."

Robbie stepped inside quietly and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who." He said.

She pushed his hands away from her eyes and turned around to hug him.

"Hi."

"Hey. I brought you lunch." He said waving a bag full of food in front of her.

"Aww, thank you. You're the best." She said pressing her lips in his, kissing him sweetly.

Robbie was surprised at the kiss but he kissed her back.

"Thanks." He sheepishly said.

"For what? You were the one that bought me lunch silly."

He sat opposite to her watching her eat.

"For the kiss. I'm not gonna lie…I was kinda surprised."

"Oh…is that a bad thing?" She stopped eating to look at him with worry.

"No, no. Not at all. I just…we didn't talk things over and I…" He looked down.

"I wanna be with you Robbie. Unless that's not what you want…"

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"Of course I do. I said I was in love with you."

"I just…just being your friend was surreal and last night…I was sure I was dreaming. It's just…kinda crazy to think that you would ever want to be with a guy like me…"

"What do you mean with a guy like you?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Did you ever look at me? I'm the guy no one wanted to be around in high school cause I was a nerd with glasses. Everyone thought I was annoying as hell. The only friend I made in high school was Andre and he was the only friend I had until I met you and besides I'm friends with a 6 year old…that's kinda sad."

Cat got up and sat in his lap putting her arms around his neck. Robbie put his arms around her too.

"Hey I like your glasses! You look cute with them. And you're definitely not annoying. I love the fact that you are friends with my niece. It's adorable actually. And I looked at you plenty of times to know what you look like…especially yesterday. I have to tell you…I liked what I saw." She shyly smiled.

Robbie turned red at the last part which made Cat giggle.

"Look at me." She asked and he did as he was told. "I love you. That's all that should mater."

"I love you too."

"Then we don't need to worry about anything else. With that logic, you would be the one not wanting to be with a girl like me, for the obvious reasons. I'm the messed up one, remember?"

"Erm."

They both looked at the door to see Cat's boss standing there grinning at them.

"Oh. Back to work. Got it." Cat got up instantly.

"But you didn't even eat your dessert." Robbie whined.

"Cat relax. I was just going to tell you that you can take the afternoon off because I'm closing the store earlier." Clara informed.

"Oh. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow." Cat said walking up to Robbie again.

"I guess you can eat your dessert after all." Robbie grinned.

"Yeah. And I get to spend the afternoon with you." She squealed.

"Oh, shoot."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I promised Andre I would help out at the store today."

"Oh. It's okay. We can meet up once you get off."

"You could come if you want. It's probably gonna be boring but, if you want to you could come."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Besides, you never met Andre." He said excited.

"Yay!" She pulled him to a kiss.

* * *

Since Robbie told Andre that he would go help him around 3, he still had a few hours to kill. Cat suggested just going back to his place and be lazy. They were cuddling in the couch with the TV on but neither one of them was paying attention.

"Don't be mad that I'm gonna ask you this but…why are you wearing the same clothes you left my apartment with this morning?" He chuckled.

"Oh shoot. I can't believe I went to work like this…I completely forgot to change this morning."

"How can you forget to change?" He laughed a bit.

"I was talking about you with Jade and when I noticed I was late for work I just ran out the house without even looking in the mirror…I can't believe I stepped out of the house looking like this." She complained.

"You were talking about me?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah. Jade was asking me if we had sex."

Robbie choked at her bluntness.

"What?! W-What did you say to her?"

"I said that we did. Robbie, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"No, I'm not okay. How am I supposed to look at your sister ever again knowing that she knows I deflowered you?" He hissed.

Cat burst out laughing.

"Deflowered me? Do you really need to use that word?"

"Don't laugh at me. Does your mom know too? Oh god…" He buried his head on his hands.

"Robbie…C'mon. How can I not laugh? You're being hilarious." She laughed harder.

"I'm being serious. It's going to be extremely awkward!"

"For you. I'm not seeing the problem here, only you are. You're so cute." She giggled.

"It's gonna be so embarrassing…" He finally looked at her.

"Don't worry about it. My mom thinks we're practically siblings."

She gently cupped his face kissing him softly. He kissed her back, smiling into the kiss.

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked.

"Of course! I don't want her to think we're just friends when we are actually dating."

"Please don't give her details of how we started dating. I already have to handle Jade…"

"I won't." She giggled.

"Promise?"

"I promise Robbie. Gee. It's not that big of a deal. They are not going to murder you or something. I swear. I'm 22 not 16. Besides they really like you." She continued giggling.

"Good." He kissed her but pulled away two seconds later.

"So, do you remember how you told me you wished these would just disappear?" He said, bringing her wrists to his lips kissing the scars softly.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I had been thinking and I had this crazy idea..." He continued.

"Should I be scared?"

"I think it's a great idea. A bit crazy, but a great idea. I think you're going to love the results…you probably are going to hate the method…"

"I'm not sure if I wanna hear the rest…"

"Do you trust me?" He looked straight into her eyes.

"Of course I do Robbie."

"Good. Then I'll take you home so you can shower and change or whatever and then you're going to meet Andre." He grinned.

"Andre? What about the whole method to make my scars disappear?" She asked confused.

"He'll help you with that. Just…don't hate me for this okay?" He pleaded.

* * *

**A/N: Hey loves :) How are you all doing?**

**So, here's the new chapter. The morning after :P What did you all think? And what is Robbie up to? **

**Jade reacted well...I have a feeling she reacted to well eheh I won't say more.**

**And Christmas is coming! I'm so excited. What did you ask Santa to bring you this year?**

**Leave me your reviews and if you haven't, go favorite and follow this story!**

**Until next chapter :)**

**xo -Sofia**


	11. Hidding Your Demons

**A/N: nadiB18, I updated! Turn that frown upside down and enjoy :)**

* * *

After stopping at Cat's, Robbie drove to Andre's tattoo shop. He had to drag Cat out of the car and since she was being difficult he threw her on his shoulder, carrying her inside the store. She was squirming so he tightened his grip around her legs.

"Hey man. Hmm…should I ask?" Andre was pointing to Cat.

"Hey Andre. What's up? Meet my girlfriend Cat." He grinned turning around so he could see her face instead of her butt.

"Hi Cat. Nice to meet you." Andre waved down at her.

"Hi Andre. Nice to meet you too."

"I'm afraid to ask why you are carrying your girlfriend like that…"

"Because he's an idiot and won't let me stay in the car!" Cat started smacking his butt. "Let me go now Robbie. I already met Andre."

"Cat. Cat! Stop that!" He said starting to smack her butt as well which made her giggle.

"Let's go inside. See, Cat wants a tattoo to cover something-" Robbie was interrupted.

"No I don't!" She sing-songed.

"Hush. But as you can see, she's being a sissy."

"Hey! That's not nice." She pouted.

"Okay. I'll be right back. You can sit her in the chair and I'll give you guys some space to talk." Andre left the two of them and Robbie put Cat down.

"C'mon. It doesn't hurt. I mean…it does a little but you can hide the scars like you wanted to. I bet it hurt like hell when you would cut yourself…you still did it. I was thinking you could do this, look." He said pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to her.

It was a drawing of Peter Pan, Wendy and her brothers flying like in the movie and above it had a quote from the movie that said «The moment you doubt whether you can fly, you cease for ever to be able to do it».

Cat was crying by now looking at the paper and remembering her dad and all the insecurities she has because of his death.

"Cat…I'm sorry, don't cry kitty. This was a stupid idea. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm so sorry. You know I'm an idiot." He said apologetically.

"It's not you but…this just made me think of bad things…I mean, a good thing that is gone and it just made me really sad…you're not an idiot. Why…Why did you choose Peter Pan and this quote?"

"First of all because that was how we first met. Remember?" He sat next to her pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah." She sniffled.

"And I know this movie is meaningful to you even though I don't know why cause you get really quiet when I bring the subject up…The quote it's just because I know how insecure you are and how that has affected your life. You doubt yourself when you shouldn't…I just thought it would be a constant reminder of how amazing you are and that your insecurities are holding you back...But forget it. I can talk to Andre and we'll go to my place or something. Whatever you want." Kissing the top of her head, Robbie let go of her.

"Robbie wait…Let's do it."

"Are you serious?" He turned around grinning.

She simply nodded.

Robbie kissed her passionately before stepping out of the room. A second later he was back with Andre hot on his wheels.

"Shall we start?" Andre chuckled.

"Let's just get it over with." Cat said closing her eyes and extending her hand for Robbie to hold.

"You don't need to look away yet. I still need to draw it on your skin then the needle comes out."

"You're making me more nervous Andre!" She whined.

"It's okay. I'm right here. Squeeze my hand if you need to. Andre, the quote goes to her right wrist and the drawing goes to her left wrist where she has more scars." Robbie kissed the top of her hand.

Once the first part was complete, Andre moved on to the tattoo machine. When Cat heard the noise it made she pulled the arm to her chest.

"Cat, I kinda need your arm if I'm going to be doing a tattoo on your wrist." Andre laughed.

"It's gonna hurt." She shut her eyes tightly.

"Cat, it's just a little sting. I'm right here baby. I already told you, you could squeeze my hand."

"I hate you so much right now. I hate you so so much for making me do this." She said putting the arm again in the arm rest.

"I love you too." He chuckled.

What it should be an approximately 2 hour sitting, it took 4 hours and a half mainly because Cat would want to stop, start crying making the boys feel extremely guilty or go to the bathroom and sit there for 20 minutes. But she made it through and she loved how it turned out.

"They're so pretty. Thanks Andre." She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome."

"See? I told you, you would love the results. Are you still mad at me?" He stuck his bottom lip out.

"Yes. I still hate you. You'll have to make it up to me big time." She frowned at him, even though she was playing around.

"Well, I'm not complaining." He smirked.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave now." Andre turned feeling uncomfortable at where this conversation was headed to.

"Can I at least have a kiss? I waited for 4 hours and a half on my feet…"

"No kissing for you."

"We'll see. Andre, how much?" He asked pulling his wallet out.

"It's on the house man. I kinda feel bad for making her cry, so consider that my apology gift." He smiled warmly at her.

"No, you did two tattoos man. Besides, I was supposed to help you today and I did nothing. C'mon, how much?" Robbie insisted.

"Are you serious? You're my best friend. And you helped me plenty of times around here. It's cool, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah man. Just go make it up to her." He winked.

"Thanks Andre. You're really talented." Cat gave him another hug.

"Thank you Cat. I hope to see you around more often."

"No offense but I won't set foot here ever again. But it was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." He and Robbie both chuckled at her response.

Cat invited Robbie to eat dinner at her house today and although he was apprehensive he said yes. Cat opened the door and stepped inside taking her jacket off.

"Mom? Jade?" She called out.

"In the kitchen!"

Robbie tightened his grip around Cat's hand, clearly horrified. Cat giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips trying to reassure him.

"Hey Jadey."

"Oh, you brought Shapiro with you. Interesting…" She smirked.

"H-Hi Jade." He gulped down the lump in his throat.

"So, since I don't know when your birthday is, I bought you a present earlier before you could give us all a bigger present. Here you go." She tossed a bag to Robbie.

Confused, he looked inside almost passing out when he realized that it was a box of condoms.

"Robbie, are you okay?" Cat asked looking first to him and then inside the bag. "Jade! He was already hesitant coming here in the first place. You just had to make it worse." She frowned.

"Hey, I just think that one Nugget is enough. No need to be adding any more members to the family."

"I heard my name. What is it? Robbie!" Sophie ran to him and he picked her up hugging her.

"Hey cutie. How was your day?"

"Good. Can we go play mommy before dinner's ready?" She looked from Robbie to Jade.

"Sure."

"Yay! C'mon Robbie, we could play hide and seek."

They went upstairs, leaving Jade and Cat alone.

Cat picked the box of condoms and put it in her purse.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked her sister.

"What? Admit it was funny. His face was priceless." Jade laughed.

"You're a meanie. He was so embarrassed when I told him you knew."

"Well, I guess I didn't buy it for nothing anyway." Jade said pointing to Cat's purse.

"What? You already bought them. Might as well use them."

"Hey, how did I not notice that? What happened to your wrists?" Jade inched closer examining her wrists.

"Uhm…They need to be protected…that's why I have that around them."

"Why do they need to be protected?" Jade snapped.

"Because…I…got a tattoo in each of them…"

"You what?!"

"I got them today. Robbie has a friend-"

"Robbie? I'm gonna kill him. Robbie! Get your white ass down here now!" She yelled.

"Jade! Stop that. You're not gonna kill him!"

"Watch me."

Jade got out of the kitchen as Robbie was in the last step of the stairs.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Why in hell does my sister have a tattoo?" She snapped again.

"I…uh…"

"Where is mom when I need her…" Cat mumbled. "Jade, stop it. See? It's a quote from Peter Pan and a scene from the movie. I didn't join the prison gang. Gee…" Cat lowered the gauze revealing the tattoos.

"Oh…That's what you got?" She asked softly knowing it was a touchy subject.

"Yeah...Just…let's stop talking about it, okay?"

"Sure."

"So, where's mom? I was going to announce our relationship."

"She's coming home late today. It's just us for dinner. Where's Nugget by the way?" Jade looked around.

"Here! Boo!" She giggled appearing from upstairs.

"Go wash your hands. Dinner's almost ready." Jade ordered.

"Kay kay."

As dinner went on, Cat noticed Robbie was still tense. Trying to make him feel more relax, she placed her hand on his tight running it lightly up and down his jeans. Robbie tensed even more at her touch feeling suddenly excited.

"I-I need to…make a call!" Robbie said before storming out of the table.

"He's acting all weird." Jade laughed.

"Of course he is. You made him feel uncomfortable. More than he already was." Cat frowned.

"I was just teasing." She laughed. "Hey, you're back. That was a quick phone call…" Jade spoke once she saw Robbie.

"Y-Yeah…I think I'll head home now. Thanks for dinner." He smiled.

"Wait! You're leaving already?" Cat got up.

"Yeah, I…" He trailed off.

"Can I come with you then?" Cat looked at him innocently.

"If you want to…"

"Jadey, we're leaving. Tell mom I'll be with Robbie. Bye girls."

"I will. Have fun." She winked at Robbie making him turn crimson.

"We will." Cat smirked.

Cat took his hand intertwining their fingers as they walked up to the car. The ride to Robbie's apartment was silence and Cat was getting upset.

"Are you seriously not going to talk to me because of what happened with Jade?" She asked looking out the window.

"I…I don't know what to say. It was embarrassing Cat…"

"Well, it wasn't my fault. I don't understand why you're upset with me when I didn't do anything…"

Robbie parked the car and hopped out as Cat did the same. He walked up to her, pulling her into a quick hug.

"I'm not upset with you kitty. I'm just embarrassed…I know it's stupid but…" He trailed off.

"You're not?" She looked up at him.

"Of course not." He smiled.

He opened the door and stepped inside. He then closed the door behind him and went to his room to change.

"You want a t-shirt or something?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah. Can we just go to bed? I'm tired."

"Of course. Here you go." He handed her a t-shirt.

Cat pulled her shirt over her head and put Robbie's t-shirt on. Seeing her changing, Robbie felt himself turn pink. She crawled under the covers nuzzling next to him. He draped an arm around her pulling her closer.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Cat asked quietly playing with the hem of his shirt.

"No, honestly. I'm sorry if I made you think that but I'm not mad baby…"

"It's just…you stormed out of the table and then you said you were leaving..."

"You promise you won't laugh?" He looked serious.

"Uhm...sure?" She said uncertain.

"You…you started doing this," He ran his hand up her tight to demonstrate. "And I…I got a little…excited."

"Oh, did you?" She smirked.

"Yeah…and I was already in an awkward situation…I didn't need anything else humiliating me…"

"You're so cute." She giggled.

"You're cuter." He got closer to her and kissed her bottom lip softly.

Cat kissed him deeply playing with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"I love you." She pulled away for a second but went right back to kissing him.

Robbie grinned into the kiss, feeling extremely warm with her words. He broke the kiss resting his forehead on hers and looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: Oh Robbie, that dinner was awkward, awkward, awkward :p But I kinda liked how it turned out. And who guessed Andre would own a tattoo shop? eheh no one. But good try with the whole music thing TheLostTech. How did you all like Jade and Robbie meeting post-CabbieSmexyTimes?**

**Next chapter will be a Christmas one! Finally! I hope you are all having a good Christmas break :) **

**Review! Santa will put you in the naughty list if you read this and don't review ;)**

**xo -Sofia**


	12. The Most Woderful Day Of The Year

_Christmas._

Robbie's favorite holiday.

Funny how time flies. He had met Cat in the summer and now it was Christmas Eve. They had come clean about their status to Mrs. Valentine a few months ago and after the initial shock, she actually found it quite amazing that her daughter was finally letting someone in. Looking down at the sleeping red head, Robbie smiled. She looked so peaceful. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the clock.

7:08

It was too early so he decided he would let her sleep. It still amazed him that in fact he was dating this girl. The girl in the blue dress he met at Disneyland. Back then, she was a complete stranger and as if fate had intervened he noticed her scars. That day changed both of their lives.

She was definitely not a stranger anymore. He knew her better than anyone else. He knew every curve of her body, the sweet spots that made her breathe a little heavier, how she constantly talked in her sleep, how her lips were always swollen in the morning because she had the habit of sucking on them in her sleep like a baby's pacifier.

He really knew this stranger fate had brought to him and he loved the fact that he was the one, lucky enough to know what no one else (even her family) knew. Snuggling closer to her, he let his eyelids shut, drifting to sleep.

…

"OW!" Cat yelped as she woke up looking to her right side to see Robbie sleeping profoundly.

"You kicked me!" She turned to him shaking him awake.

"Sorry." He said putting his arms around Cat, his head on her chest and went back to sleep.

Cat smiled lovingly at the man in her arms.

"You need a haircut." She whispered, brushing his curls with her fingers.

"Yes mom." He groggily said which made her giggle.

"I need to get up." Cat quietly said, trying to get him off of her.

"Stop moving. My pillow doesn't move so you shouldn't either." His grip tightened around the red head.

"Robbie I need to go to work." Cat said, not able to control her giggle.

"But you can't. You're sick."

"I'm not sick."

"Yeah you are. You look awful. You should stay in bed for the rest of the day."

"You're impossible sometimes." She rolled her eyes at him, running her hand up and down his bare back.

"Does that mean you're staying here with me?"

"No! It means that I need to get up and you're not letting me."

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" He playfully smirked, opening his eyes for the first time and looking up.

"Excuse me? Well, guess you'll be sleeping in the bathtub since I'm annoying."

"Me?" He whined. "Why can't you sleep in the bathtub?"

Cat simply rolled her eyes, wriggling underneath him.

"Can I at least have a good morning kiss?" He pouted.

"Only if you let me go after that." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Promise. Scouts honor. Now kiss me woman." He rolled onto his back, bringing her with him and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Cat rested her forehead on his, looking him straight in the eye.

"Good morning." She grinned.

"Good morning gorgeous." He grinned back, kissing her once again.

He deepened the kiss, Cat's fingers tangling in his black curls. A sweet innocent kiss turned into an intense make-out session and her mind refused to acknowledge that she was going to be late for work so she didn't stop him. He quickly rolled over again getting on top of her. Cat slid her tongue back in his mouth making him smirk.

"You're gonna be late." He said breathlessly before trailing down to her neck.

"Yeah…" Cat said pulling him closer.

Before she knew it, they were already naked just messing around. He had way too much fun teasing her which was driving her completely crazy. Cat finally rolled him onto his back straddling his waist and taking control. That's when she got a look at the digital clock on the nightstand and saw it was already 9 am.

"Shit! I'm going to be late." She immediately got off of him and ran into his bathroom.

Being this late, the best she could do was getting dressed as quickly as possible and leave but now she needed a cold shower.

"Hey! You're gonna leave me hanging?!"

"I have to go to work! I'm super late Robbie thanks to you." She hollered from the bathroom.

"Thanks to me? How's that my fault?" He asked getting up to put his boxers back on.

"You started it!" She yelped.

"And you didn't stop me." He smirked, leaning in the bathroom doorway as Cat was getting out of the shower.

"You drive me nuts." She sighed.

The girl literally ran all over his apartment since she was in a rush, not even having time for breakfast.

"Get dressed; you need to get my dress from the dry cleaners and Andre's gift. Then you have to pick me up from work to go to your mom's house for lunch, Andre's house is next and then we'll go to my place." She said to Robbie so he wouldn't forget anything.

"I know what I'm supposed to do baby." He laughed.

"I just don't want you to forget. I'll see you later okay?" She pecked his lips and then she was out the door.

Cat needed to get to work fast and it was already 9:45.

* * *

"Hey you." Robbie smiled as Cat entered his car.

"Hi." She kissed him sweetly before pouting. "You didn't forget to pick up Andre's gift and my dress did you?"

"Are you doubting me? Of course I didn't forget." He chuckled.

"Good. I'm so excited!"

They went back to his apartment to get ready for their busy day. Although Cat had work in the morning, she was not letting that ruin all the plans she made weeks ago for their first Christmas together.

While Robbie finished getting ready, Cat went to his kitchen to clean up the mess a bit before leaving to his mother house. She had a red short dress with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her waist. The red haired girl was dancing and twirling around the kitchen, singing her heart out oblivious to Robbie watching her amused.

Stockings are hung with care, as children sleep with one eye open  
Well now there's more than toys at stake cause I'm older now, but not done hoping

The twinkling of the lights, as Santa carols fill the household  
Old Saint Nick has taken flight with a heart on board, so please be careful

Each year I ask for many different things, but now I know what my heart wants you to bring

So please just fall in love with me, this Christmas  
There's nothing else that I will need, this Christmas  
Won't be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever, so kiss me on this cold December night

She screamed when she spotted Robbie standing there with a smirk on his lips. The plates that were on her petite hands flew across the kitchen until they hit the floor, a shattering sound following.

"Robbie, you scared me!" She yelped, cheeks flustered, and rapidly went to pick up a broom to clean the mess.

"I didn't know you could sing. How come you never told me you could sing like that?"

"Maybe I didn't want you to find out." Cat pouted childishly which prompted him to grin.

"Why not? You sing beautifully."

"Robbie stop. It's embarrassing."

Robbie chuckled as he approached her to wrap her in his arms and kiss her temple.

"My little singing angel." He teased.

"Would you stop? Just go finish getting ready cause we're late to go to your mom's."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"This is so exciting! He usually just spends Christmas at home and then goes to one of Andre's parties."

"Oh, he doesn't spend Christmas with you?"

"Not since he was 19. But he comes visit me on the 25 if he's not too hung over."

"Not since Ally's…"

"Yeah…I didn't know he told you."

"He told me the day after…I had the relapse."

"Oh."

Robbie entered the living room and noticed the somber mood that was hanging in the air and immediately raised his eyebrow to his mom.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Just girl stuff, you know." She waved her hand dismissively as she got up to go to the kitchen.

Once she was out of sight, Robbie turned to Cat looking suspicious.

"How are you?" She asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you?" He replied unsure.

"You can talk to me, you know? If you didn't want to come here you could've told me."

"You were talking about Ally…" He realized.

"Robbie why didn't you tell me you don't spend Christmas with your mom since Ally-"

"Because you were so happy and excited with all your cute Christmas plans! I didn't want to ruin it for you! It's our first Christmas together and I wanted to make it special for you. And if having lunch with my mom means that much to you then I sure as hell am going to take you for lunch with her on Christmas Eve."

Robbie knew Christmas meant family to Cat and she would be crushed if he told her he didn't want to stop at his mom's house on Christmas. So when she asked him if they could have lunch with his mom, he didn't think twice. He just accepted it right away.

She slowly got up and pulled him into a warm felt embrace.

"You didn't have to do that for me but thank you."

"I love you." He whispered kissing her sweetly afterwards.

"I love you more."

Back in the kitchen, Ella was whipping the tears away but quickly composed herself when she heard footsteps coming in her direction.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry honey."

A long silence followed until Robbie decided to break it.

"I'm sorry for not spending Christmas with you anymore."

"It's okay-"

"It's not. You're my mom and I shouldn't leave you alone on Christmas. Ally is not here anymore but you shouldn't be punished or blamed for her death. You are hurting as much as I am so it's really selfish of me to not spend Christmas with you."

"You're here today. That's all that matters to me."

* * *

After lunch they went to Andre's house. Andre was pleasantly surprised that Robbie didn't have the solemn frown he used to wear every year around the holidays. Instead he looked…happy.

"Hey man!" He greeted with the most sincere smile. "Hi Cat. How are you?"

"I'm great! We just wanted to stop by to wish you a merry Christmas. Merry Christmas!" She excitedly said.

"Merry Christmas Cat." He chuckled. "Come in, come in."

"We got you a little something." Robbie smiled as Cat handed him the red and white bag she had been holding.

"Oh thanks!" He laughed before Cat pulled him in a tight hug and screamed "You're welcome!" in his left ear.

"I have presents too. I'll be right back."

A couple of seconds later he was back with a small blue bag and a pink box with a white ribbon on top.

"Here you go."

When Robbie opened his present he did a cute girly yelping sound seeing that Andre had got him that game Robbie kept nagging him about.

"You're such a weirdo." Andre laughed.

Cat on the other hand had to control the tears of joy that were trying to break free when she saw the variety of goodies that were hidden in that pink box.

"You have any idea of how hyper she is? With all that candy she'll be bouncing off the walls!" Robbie's eyes widen at the sight of the filled to the top box.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The red head happily exclaimed.

* * *

The third and last stop was Cat's house. As soon as they entered the home, the smell of food hit their nostrils. Decorations were hung everywhere and in the living room was the tree trimmed with twinkly lights and ornaments. Under it was the nativity scene.

There was a small table in the corner filled with goodies, from French toast to the typical ring-shaped cake made of eggs and dried fruit, with nuts and powder sugar on top. Apparently, the food was a big deal at Christmas time in Cat's family.

Sophie was so excited that Robbie was spending Christmas with them, she wouldn't detach herself from Robbie's lap. She was playing with a doll while the adults were having a conversation, the TV still on in the background.

At 21:30 the dinner was served. It was a tradition to eat boiled cod and potatoes with boiled octopus tentacles on the side. Robbie thought it was weird but didn't say a word. He grew up to the roasted turkey dinner on the 25. They certainly were different.

"Robbie, would you like more tentacles?" Amelia asked kindly.

"No thank you. I'm good." He smiled. "You know, this is interesting."

"What?" Jade looked up helping her daughter down her chair and watched as she ran to the couch back to her precious doll.

"Your traditions."

"Oh, you didn't like dinner?" Amelia turned concerned.

"No! I did. It was just…new. The food is yummy."

"No it's not! It's yucky. I don't understand why we don't just have pizza." The six year old complained.

"Sophie hates the cod and boiled potatoes."Cat explained giggling.

Jade glared at Sophie when she made a gagging sound.

* * *

The table had been cleared, Sophie was snuggled up in the couch with a blanket watching TV and the adults were sitting at the table again talking, when, all of the sudden, Cat got up.

"It's almost time. I'm gonna prepare everything." She whispered.

Robbie watched the red head leaving the room and then turned to Jade for answers.

"It's 11:36, she's going to get our Santa and prepare the presents."

As the clock stroke midnight, Sophie (and actually Robbie too) jolted up when she heard the sound of pots and pans crashing together.

"He's here! He's here!" Sophie yelled jumping up and down the couch.

"Stay there! Don't peek or you won't have your presents!" Amelia excitedly said.

"HO, HO, HO!" A voice came echoing through the walls.

The little girl saw a flash of a fat man in a red suit with beard as white as snow and then he disappeared, the pots and pans filling her ears again.

"Let's see what he left!" Jade picked up her daughter and brought her to the front door where four black garbage bags were.

She didn't even notice Cat wasn't there. But when Sophie read her name on the bag out loud, there she stood, already in her normal clothes.

"It's for me?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. Oh, it's heavy! You've been a good girl!" Sophie tried to pick the bag up, beaming at Robbie when he helped her lift it and hand it to Cat.

"Thank you!"

"Next is for…Mommy! Here you go."

The room soon was filled with colorful wrapping paper spread around the floor, couch and table. Sophie was bouncing off the walls, knowing she received everything she asked for. It was a heart-warming sight.

"Oh, Robbie…" Cat had her hand covering her mouth as a gasp broke away from her lips.

He grinned at her seeing her reaction to his present.

"Do you like it?"

"I-It's beautiful…" She managed to choke out.

"Here, let me help you put it on."

He picked up the necklace carefully and put it around her neck, kissing her cheek in the process.

"You look beautiful Santa." He smirked, as she looked down at the tiny pendant with the red stone.

"Shh. Keep it down." She silenced him, nodding to little Sophie who was happily playing with her new toys.

It was time for the fireworks. They grabbed their coats and made their way outside to make the night sky bright with color. Robbie was loving every second of it. The energy, the excitement. It was just so festive.

"What now?" He said once they were back inside.

"We get ready." Jade replied.

"Ready for what?" He furrowed his brows together in confusion.

"For an all-nighter!" Sophie yelled clearly on a sugar high.

Cat dragged Robbie to her room, closing the door. She started stripping off her clothes as the boy just stood there, cheeks tinted pink.

"Cat, I-I'm not comfortable doing it now knowing your family is downstairs." He hissed.

Cat gave him a puzzled look before understanding what he was referring to and laughing hysterically.

"W-what?"

"You thought I brought you here for sex?" She said trying to stifle her laugh.

"I…You didn't?"

"No! We're getting changed to our pj's to go downstairs again." She giggled.

"Oh! Right! I knew that." He blushed madly, feeling embarrassed.

"You'll get plenty of that when we go back to your place silly." She pecked him on the lips before picking up his pajama and throwing it to him. "Now get ready. I wanna go play monopoly!"

For the rest of the night they played all kind of games, eating the sugary treats that were displayed in their view. At around 2 o'clock in the morning, in came yet another meal. This time was a delicious Cabidela rice with chicken dish.

By 5 o'clock, they were all by the fireplace watching TV silently. Jade, who was lying on the couch, had a sleeping Sophie in her arms. Amelia was wrapped around a blanket in the couch opposite to Jade, almost asleep. As for Cat and Robbie, they were lying on the blanket covered floor, cuddling. Soon everyone had drifted to sleep. Amelia turned off the TV before going to sleep as well.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I thought it would be fun if I wrote my traditions instead of the usual American Christmas. Now you get to know a little bit more about my culture and it makes things interesting. After all, you all know what it is like for a typical American family Christmas.**

**This is how I spend the 24****th**** and everything I wrote is 100% based on real life. We spend Christmas at my grandma, all 25 of us, and then we sleep there. Her house is tiny so there's bodies everywhere xD With only 3 bed and one big couch, the "kids" get to sleep on the floor.**

**The 25****th**** is not big for us. We sleep until like 11 am (I sleep until like 1am but…) then we just spend it in the living room all cuddled up watching TV so since it's not that interesting I didn't added to this chapter. Oh and my cousins and I (the big kids of course) have a tradition to go to a local bar to drink a glass of wine before dinner but since Sophie doesn't have anyone to watch her I skipped that part. Actually I skipped all the alcohol :p**

**And I'm just like Sophie…I hate the cod and the potatoes…I freaking hate it so much -.- But the rest is super yummy (:**

**I hope you liked it and the path I decided to go with this one (: Leave me reviews and tell me what you thought and what your traditions are.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Love, Sofia.**


	13. One More Year

"Cat, can you just hurry? We're 20 minutes late…" Robbie, who was lying on the couch, sighed.

"Just a minute!" She called out.

"You said that an hour ago…" He mumbled.

"Okay, I'm ready." Cat said appearing in the living room.

"Finally. Let's go, let's go." He tickled her out the door.

Andre was hosting a New Year's party at his house. Though Jade didn't want to go at first, Cat had somehow convinced her to come to the party and leave Sophie with grandma.

"Jade just texted me saying she's already there." Cat said as she replied to her sister.

"We're almost there. Is she by herself?"

"Yep. And she's not enjoying it." Cat giggled.

"I can't go any faster."

After a few more minutes, Robbie and Cat made it to Andre's house. Jade was at the entrance, stomping her feet and glancing at her phone. When she finally noticed the car pull over she sighed in relief.

"I've been outside for 15 minutes waiting for you!"

"It's her fault!" Robbie immediately blamed Cat pointing towards his girlfriend.

"Robbie!" She swatted his arm. "You could have just gone inside Jade."

"I don't know anyone."

"C'mon let's go."

They stepped inside looking around at the place. Furniture had been moved from the living room to make space for the dance floor. A DJ was in a booth at the corner playing music and most people were already dancing.

"I'll go find Andre. You ladies want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good." Jade replied.

"Uhm…can you get me a glass of rosé?"

"Sure. Be right back." Robbie said pecking her lips.

"Who are you texting?" Cat asked when she noticed her sister consumed in her phone.

"Mom. Asking if everything's alright with Sophie."

Cat quickly snatched the phone from her hands and put it in her purse.

"Cat!"

"No. This is supposed to be a night out, your day off from mommy duty. Nugget is fine with mom. You're going to enjoy yourself and forget about everything else for a few hours got it?"

"I can't forget about my kid Cat. Can you just give it back?"

"I'm not saying you have to forget about your kid idiot. I'm saying you need to forget everything that worries you. And I'll give it back at the end of the night."

Robbie was making his way through the crowd outside. He spotted Andre by the bar.

"Hey, you made it!" Andre greeted.

"Yeah. How are you man?"

"Good. Where's Cat?" He asked noticing her absence.

"Oh, I just came to get her a drink. She's inside."

After ordering the drink, the two men walked back inside. Andre saw Cat but something distracted him. Someone.

"Who's that?"

"Who?" Robbie asked looking at Andre.

"Next to Cat, that girl."

"Oh, that's Cat sister-" He started as Andre whacked him in the head. "Dude!"

"Why didn't I know about Cat's hot sister?"

"Andre, she's-"

"I can't believe you never told me about her before. You just broke bro code."

"I'm pretty sure she's not in-"

"I'm going to say hi to Cat." He smirked making his way to them.

"I give up." He sighed, shaking his head at his friend.

"Andre!" Cat waved excitedly. "How are you?"

"Good, good." He hugged her. "Hey, I'm Andre." He extended his hand for Jade to shake.

"Andre, this is my sister Jade."

"Nice to meet you."

"Were you the one who tattooed her?" She asked with her trademark glare.

"Uhmm…y-yeah." He replied almost afraid.

She eyed him up and down, an emotionless look on her face. It was making Andre uncomfortable to be honest as he expectantly waited for her reaction.

"They're good." She commented sounding bored.

He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Here's your drink kitty." Robbie said as he handed her the glass filled with pink wine.

"Thank you." She pecked his cheek before turning to her sister. "Andre's really talented."

"Thanks Cat. I'm surprised they turned out that good with the amount of scars that were on her wrists-"

"What scars?" Jade cut him off, a puzzled look on her eyes.

"Nothing! He-I…He meant scarves! With the amount of scarves that were on my wrists! I was so scared that Robbie had to tie me down-"

"We'll be right back." She said in a low intimidating voice, grabbing her sister's wrist forcefully and dragging her outside to the front entrance.

"Jade, wait-"

"Stay out of this Shapiro!"

Once outside, Jade dragged Cat to an empty, reserved area so that they could talk with no one watching. With one last hard shove, she let go of Cat's now red wrist.

"Ouch…" She mumbled, massaging her wrist to ease the pain.

"You are going to talk before I lose my temper Cat."

"There's nothing to talk about. It was a misunderstanding." She still couldn't look at those icy blue eyes Jade possessed that were now burning with rage and hurt.

"If you don't talk, I'll make Shapiro spill everything." Jade threatened.

"It was a long time ago…" She muttered, feeling a lump rising in her throat. "I was numb…I needed a proof that I was still alive…that there was still hot blood running my veins…I needed to _feel_ something again…I-I'm so, so sorry Jade."

As the younger girl sat at the curb, hands on her face, Jade felt all the air leave her lungs. The tears formed on her eyes and her breathing became irregular._ How could she not notice this before?_ She was Cat's sister. She lived in the same house as her. _How could she not notice?_

Cat's sobs were making her sentences incoherent and her breathing more difficult. But Jade blocked all noises and sights, too wrapped up on her own thoughts. She was now sobbing too, though she wouldn't have know if it wasn't for Cat's arms embracing her and waking her from her trance.

"Please Jade. Say something…" Cat begged.

Jade couldn't say anything though. The words wouldn't come out of her red lips. She looked at her sister apologetically before storming off. Cat only cried harder.

Robbie saw a flash of dark locks and heard a sob before realizing it was Jade. He had to find Cat. If Jade was like this, he couldn't imagine the state his girlfriend was in. He ran out the front door and found the shaking girl sitting at the curb, crying to her knees.

The only thing he could do was sit next to her and hold her. Squeeze some love and understanding into her. Words are powerless when you're this broken.

* * *

"Hey," Andre sat on the stool next to Jade. "You okay?"

Jade didn't replied and instead order another drink from the bartender. Andre decided to change the subject to light up the mood.

"Anyone in mind for a midnight kiss?"

"Yep. And you're not it, just to let you know."

The edge on her voice at that remark got him even more interested in her. He playfully poked her side, smirking.

"You never know." He said while she glared at him, those piercing blue eyes cold as ice.

"Have you talked to Cat yet?" Andre asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't want to talk to her right now. And I don't want to talk to you either, so you can just run along."

Meanwhile, Robbie was still outside with Cat who had calmed down. She sniffed and dried the tears away and then looked at Robbie. He gave her a sad smile and helped her up.

"I need to talk to her." She said, voice barely audible.

"You want me to go with you?"

"No. This is something I need to solve by my own Robbie."

"Cat, I can go talk to her-"

"I said I wanted to do this by myself." She raised her voice. "I'm not a baby anymore. I can handle this by myself."

The tone of her voice startled him. She had_ never_ talked to him like that. Ignoring the hurt he was feeling, he let her go.

"Jade?" Cat tapped her shoulder once she made her way to the bar.

She sighed at the voice of her younger sister. Andre had already left and she was enjoying being alone. And Cat was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Can we talk?" The smaller girl spoke again.

"Now you want to talk? You never talked to me about this before and _NOW_ you want to talk?!"

"Jade-"

"No Cat! I'm your sister! I thought you would trust me enough to talk to me about something that big…even Robbie and Andre knew…I've been here for you your whole life and you trust two strangers more than me."

"It's not that I don't trust you. But I couldn't talk to you about this! Not to you or mom…Not with everything that went down…I couldn't be another weight on your shoulders and I didn't want you to-" She shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

"You didn't want what?"

"To be the weak one! I couldn't…I would be a disappointment to both of you."

"I-…I'm going home." Jade announced as she picked her purse and got up.

"Jade…" She sniffed.

"I am in no condition to talk to you right now Cat. I'm going home. Can you give me my phone?" Jade extended her arm.

She did as she was told and handed her sister her phone.

"You could stay…"

"Cat," Jade sighed. "I just want to go home, see Nugget…We'll talk tomorrow."

"Jade?" She grabbed her arm before she could go any further.

"Yeah?"

"Happy New Year."

Jade gave her a quick kiss in the forehead.

"Happy New Year, Cat."

* * *

It was the last minute of 2013. One more year of tears and struggles. One more year of missing someone dearly. But despite all of it, 2013 had been a year of recovery, smiles and acceptance.

Every year they would have their traditional dinner at home. Every year one extra plate was at the table in memory of John. Every year they would eat 12 grapes at the stroke of midnight. Every year they would drink a glass of champagne and break the glass.

But not this year. No. This year everything changed. Truth was revealed, love was found, pain was slowly dying. The good and the bad; all of it was experienced with one person in mind and what he had taught them.

One more year of growing.

_The clock hit midnight._

Couples were sharing the midnight kiss all around Robbie. Cat was nowhere to be found. He drank the champagne in hope to help the lump in his throat go down. But it didn't. So he went home.

...xx...

The cemetery was dark and gloomy. The bright red hair stood out in all the darkness, the candle on the grave giving it a shining effect. She was on her knees, silent tears falling to the floor.

...xx...

Jade kissed the rosy cheek of her daughter that was sleeping profoundly. There it was. Her midnight kiss. She didn't need anything else. Everything that she needed was right in front of her, in a bundle of pink blankets.

"Happy New Year, baby girl."

* * *

**A/N: It's more than sad. This is depressing. But I would like to say that, just like in life, it gets better. I hope you liked it nonetheless. And the last chapter of 2013 is number 13! How cool is that? I totally didn't plan it but I was happy when I noticed it. Oh, and the last bit, it was all happening at the same time if you didn't get that. So the ..xx.. is the change of location I guess.**

**_True events (I haven't done one in a while huh?):_**** The last part, with the New Year traditions, it's all true. New Years is a big deal for my family and I just like Christmas. Though it's the most bittersweet holidays there are. Especially for Grandma.**

**The extra plate thing, we do that. The table is set as if my Grandpa was there to eat with us. My grandma serves dinner and fills the plate just like she would if she was serving one of us.**

**Breaking the glass is true too. It's a tradition to break dishes but we are only allowed to break a glass (sadly). My grandma neighbor breaks all the plates she owns and it's awesome to see :P We go outside one minute before midnight, even if it's raining cats and dogs. We have fireworks and confetti and this is my favorite holiday after Christmas.**

**By the way, I loved reading your traditions for Christmas! That was really interesting to see :) And thanks to the guest reviewer who is new to the story! Welcome and I hope I see more of your reviews in the future. You could use a nickname or your regular name so I know it's you.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I just want to say Happy New Year to all of you and that 2014 is filled with love, happiness and all good things.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Lots of love, Sofia.**


	14. Drama Queen

The New Years hadn't exactly started out well.

Jade was still clearly upset and Cat had been tip-toeing around her sister for the past week. Though Jade knew that they had to talk eventually, she decided to occupy herself with other things. Sophie would be back in school the next day and her school was having a recital so there was plenty of stuff Jade could do to take her mind off the issue.

She entered the kitchen to see Cat and Amelia making breakfast. They shared a glance then went right back at what they were doing so Amelia noticed the tension between the two. She just decided not to point it out.

Suddenly there was a high pitched scream coming from upstairs. The three jolted up to their feet and ran as fast as they could to reach the six year old.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Jade worriedly asked when she got to her daughter's room only to see her crying.

"My t-tooth fell." She hiccupped.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Jade breathed a sighed a relief, hand in her chest.

Little Sophie shook her head, trying to fry the tears with the back of her hand, still hiccupping.

"Jesus Nugget. Are you trying to give us a_ heart attack_?" Amelia spoke.

"Let me see. Open your mouth." Jade asked sweetly.

She did as she was told looking at Cat for some comfort. Her aunt smiled at her and brushed a hand through her brown locks in a soothing motion.

"It's just a little bit of blood Nugget. You don't have to be scared." Jade kissed the child in the cheek, whipping the tears away.

"Where's the tooth?" Amelia suddenly asked.

"You didn't swallow it, did you?" Cat asked immediately after.

"No." She shook her head and reached for the tiny tooth that was in her bed side table.

"Now you can put it under your pillow and tomorrow the tooth fairy will give you a dollar for that precious tooth." Cat smiled.

"No, she can't take it! It's mine!"

"She will give you a dollar baby. How cool is that?" Amelia tried.

It was her first tooth to fall out so they all thought she was just scared. Well,_ not really_. Sophie was clearly upset by something else.

"How am I going to be in the recital with no tooth?" She started to cry again.

They all let out a chuckle at that remark. Her cute little nose scrunched and her lips pouted as she crossed her arms comically.

"Don't laugh! This is serious business people!" Sophie said.

"Baby everyone loses their teeth at some point. Then new ones will grow back."

"Can they grow back until tomorrow?"

"No, they can't. But they will grow eventually." Cat explained.

"What about tooth fairy? Can't she put my tooth back in my mouth with some magic glue?"

"No honey." Amelia replied.

"Well, tooth fairy might want to look for another job cause she sucks at this one." She stormed out of the room dramatically.

* * *

It was the day of the recital and Sophie had somewhat calmed down over the tooth incident. After requesting to get her hair in soft waves, Sophie proceeded to get dress. Jade had taken her to the mall to choose an outfit for her special day. But her choices surprised Jade.

The soft footsteps down the stairs alerted Cat that her niece was ready to go. Putting on her coat, Cat waited for Sophie and Jade to make an appearance. Amelia said that she was meeting them at school once she left work.

It was now 5 pm and the recital started at 6 o'clock.

"Oh.." Cat let out a surprised gasp once she saw Sophie.

"Do you like it?" The tiny girl said.

"I love it baby." She smiled before giving Jade a weird look.

"I don't know. She chose it. Said it was what she needed for the recital…" Jade shrugged.

Sophie was rocking a light grey sweater that said «TROUBLEMAKER», black skinny jeans and matching grey vans. On her head was a black and hot pink cap turned on sideways.

"Are you sure that's what you want to wear for your recital?" Cat put it softly trying to not upset her on her fashion choices.

"Yes." She simply replied before going for the door.

Cat kept giving her glances throughout the whole ride to the school. She suddenly turned to Jade.

"I was sure she was going all out with pink tutus and ribbons and bows…I was not expecting that." She whispered to her sister.

"That's what she asked in the mall. And you know how dramatic she can be sometimes…I couldn't just tell her no…"

"She looks adorable but…I was just taken aback." Cat giggled glancing one last time to Sophie who had a look of concentration and was mumbling something to herself.

The parking lot was chaotic and Jade had trouble finding a spot. She finally managed to park the car, after 10 full minutes of cursing under her breath. She left Sophie with her teacher and went to find a seat for her and Cat. Thankfully Amelia was already there and had saved two seats for both of them.

What Cat was not expecting was to see Robbie next to her mother, happily chatting until they spotted them as Jade waved.

She hadn't really talked to him this whole week. She would ignore his calls and reply that she was busy to his texts. Seeing him here, after neglecting her boyfriend, made her heart race a little bit faster than usual.

"Hey." Jade greeted sitting down.

As Amelia started to have a conversation with her, Robbie saw an opportunity to confront Cat.

"Mind if we talk?" He asked.

"Uhm…what do you wanna talk about?" She innocently asked back not meeting his gaze.

"Well, let's start with where the hell you went after Andre's party. Or why have you been avoiding me."

Just as Cat was about to reply, a lady got on stage with a microphone doing a little introduction and started to announce the first grade class.

"We'll talk about this later." She whispered.

The curtains raised and a classroom was set up on stage. A little girl was playing the teacher as the others were the students sitting at their desks. Nugget was in the back, with her legs crossed on top of the table and her arms crossed too.

Their class was doing a play on stereotypical high school classrooms and them being little kids, was just making the whole thing even more hilarious waving at their parents here and there. Sophie was so focused she didn't even notice her family in the front row.

"Sophie, I appreciate your commitment in this class but please try to show your enthusiasm a little less." The "teacher" reprimanded sarcastically little Sophie on her posture in the class room and lack of interest. "Have you read the books I assigned for winter break?"

"Why should I? They're garbage." She replied.

"Sophie! I am tired of your behavior! You are nothing but a naughty troublemaker!"

They were all amazed at the kids. After all they _were in first grade_. The lights went dim and a spotlight was directed towards Sophie.

She picked a book from a classmate's desk and sat on the desk opening the book and going through the pages.

_Jack and Jill, went up the hill_  
_To fetch a pail of water, so they say_  
_Their subsequent fall was inevitable_  
_They never stood a chance, they were written that way_  
_Innocent victims of their story!_

She threw the book away as she stood up picking another one and wandering around on stage while going through the pages of the second book.

_Like Romeo and Juliet_  
_T' was written in the stars before they even met_  
_That love and fate, and a touch of stupidity_  
_Would rob them of their hope of living happily_  
_The endings are often a little bit gory_  
_I wonder why they didn't just change their story?_  
_We're told we have to do as we're told but surely_  
_Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty._

She threw the second book and stuck her tongue out at the girl who was playing the teacher.

_Just because you find that life's not fair it_  
_Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it_  
_If you always take it on the chin and wear it_  
_Nothing will change._

_Even if you're little, you can do a lot, you_  
_Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you_  
_If you sit around and let them get on top, you_  
_Might as well be saying_  
_You think that it's ok_  
_And that's not right!_  
_And if it's not right!_  
_You have to put it right!_

_In the slip of a bolt, there's a tiny revolt._  
_The seeds of a war in the creak of a floorboard._  
_A storm can begin, with the flap of a wing._  
_The tiniest mite packs the mightiest sting!_  
_Every day, starts with the tick of a clock._  
_All escapes, starts with the click of a lock!_  
_If you're stuck in your story and want to get out_  
_You don't have to cry, you don't have to shout!_

_'Cause if you're little you can do a lot, you_  
_Mustn't let a little thing like, 'little' stop you_  
_If you sit around and let them get on top, you_  
_Won't change a thing!_

_Just because you find that life's not fair, it_  
_Doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it!_  
_If you always take it on the chin and wear it_  
_You might as well be saying_  
_You think that it's ok_  
_And that's not right!_  
_And if it's not right!_  
_You have to put it right!_

Sophie climbed on top of the teacher's desk.

_But nobody else it gonna put it right for me!_  
_Nobody but me is going to change my story!_  
_Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty!_

* * *

"Oh my god, you did so good!" Cat cheered as Sophie came from backstage along with all the first grade students.

She giggled in reply going for her mother's arms that were extended for her. Jade hugged her tightly and picked her up.

"I'm so proud of you baby!"

"And you had your own solo. That's so exciting!" Amelia pecked her cheek.

"You were awesome kiddo!" Robbie put his hand out as she gave him a high five.

Sophie could do nothing but smile at them.

* * *

Robbie insisted to take Cat home so they could talk. But she was being awfully quiet. Getting impatient, Robbie came to a stop in the middle of a deserted road.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked confused.

"This car is not working until you speak to me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Robbie..? Are you serious right now?!"

He replied by taking his seat belt and turning fully to her, arms crossed.

"You're such a child." She rolled her eyes.

"You're being the child in this situation."

"Am not!" She yelped childishly to which he raised an eyebrow to prove his point.

"Don't give me that look Robbie Shapiro." She warned.

"You're talking. Now."

…

"I have been busy." She mumbled.

"With what?"

"With…stuff!"

"You changed Cat…You've been distant and cold towards me since that party and I just want to know what happened." His tone changed to a hurt one.

"R-Robbie." She reached to put a hand on his leg.

"No Cat…it's just not fair."

She felt choked up but managed to speak.

"I don't want to hurt you…I've just not been me." She honestly replied.

"You don't need to shut me down though…" He squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry. Can I…Can I stay at your place tonight? I miss you…"

"Of course you can." He smiled lovingly at her. "I've missed you like crazy."

Robbie started the car with a looking satisfied. Cat on the other hand just felt even worse than she felt when she saw him at Sophie's school. The guilt for smoke screening him was becoming heavier.

And more painful.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter goes to Ariana4Ever because she called me out on my lack of updates C: Oops… How did you like that drama and blood in the beginning? :p muahahah I'm evil, I know…And my sneak peeks are awful x)**

**But here I am! I haven't died or anything, just been really busy. I'm sorry if there's too many mistakes or if this seems rushed. I just finished writing and didn't triple check it like I usually do. So, I'm sorry if it sucks :x**

**This one was a little Sophie-centered. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't mind that there was not much Cabbie in it. And how cute was that play? The song is from the play Matilda and besides being seriously adorable, I think it was fitting for her character.**

**I hope you all liked it and I'll try to update this week again, though school starts on Tuesday and I have my driving exam that day. Wish me good luck!**

**Anyway, review and let me know what you thought (: The reviews make my day. Or night since it's midnight..**

**Love you all, and thank you for the support.**

** xo –Sofia **


	15. The Living Nightmare

**A/N: I think I should warn you that this chapter might me a little M rated towards the middle 'till the end...Nothing to big but I just felt like I should let you guys know in any case. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Everything was falling into place slowly, after Sophie's big debut. Cat and Robbie had somewhat solve their problems when she spent the night at his apartment and the couple had been working on a few cracks in the relationship.

When Jade felt ready to talk to her sister, which was soon after the recital too, Cat had gladly open up to a person she believed was one of the strongest she's ever met, the first one being her mother.

_(Flashback)_

_Jade knocked on the closed door of her sister's bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for what she was going to say to her sibling._

_I can't yell at her, she told herself. It won't help anything._

_The red head opened the door and a small smile formed on her lips at the sight of Jade. She finally wanted to talk and sort everything out._

_"Can…can we talk?" Jade hesitantly asked._

_"Sure." She replied closing the door behind her once Jade had entered the room._

_"Look Cat…I just want the truth. If you can't be honest with me, it's pointless to have this conversation." Her bluntness made Cat feel a little bit uneasy._

_ "I want to be honest with you. But you have to understand that telling you is one of the hardest things to do."_

_Jade only waited for her to continue. Taking a deep, shuddery breath, Cat spoke again._

_"When…When dad died…I thought there must have been a logical reason for his actions. I drove myself insane searching for answers that would finally make me realize what that reason was…But I didn't. I still have no idea why he left us so suddenly, with no warning. And at the time I was just a kid. A broken little kid that was the daddy's girl. I was completely lost without him and one time when I was home alone, a girl that was in school with me came to mind. She was known at school for cutting and I remembered having a conversation with her and she told me cutting was almost like a drug. When you're numb and depressed, cutting gives you a rush of adrenaline that you've lost so long ago…"_

_"You think dying was the answer? Cat that's-"_

_"I didn't want to kill myself." Explained Cat calmly. "I just needed to feel that I was still there, alive…Wake up my senses that I lost when he went away. I lost count of how many times I tried to stop but whenever I felt the guilt and pain, cutting was my only resource of…I don't know…It made me feel again."_

_"Do you…you know…still do that?" Jade asked looking at her exposed tattooed wrists._

_"Not since I've know Robbie. He was the first person to even notice my scars." She replied, looking down at her lap._

_"How are you guys?"_

_"He doesn't know anything other than I started cutting myself because I was insecure of something. But he knows something is up with me lately…And we've been shaky ever since New Year's."_

_"Wouldn't you feel better if you just told him? He deserves to know Cat…He's not some disposable 4 weeks relationship." Jade pointed out._

_"I can't Jade. I really can't…"_

_"Why not? He's been here for you through thick and thin. He never left your side. Why would you hide such big part of your life?"_

_At those words, Cat felt her heart sank. He never left your side, just like daddy. _

_Robbie reminded her so much of her father. Everything he did really. How he had that annoying habit of cracking his knuckles when he was nervous; how he couldn't leave home without making his bed, no matter how late he was; how he always lied to Cat about his hidden M&M's in his bedside drawer but when he would wake her up in the middle of the night because of his noisy snack, she would simply smirk to herself and pretend to be sleeping profoundly…_

_He really was a copy of her dad on some things and it really amazed her. At the same time, it made her feel like this man she found was just a cruel trick being played on her by life and that their relationship was domed from the beginning._

_"I'm really tired and I have work tomorrow morning. I really should get some sleep." Cat announced not wanting to discuss or think about the subject any further._

_"I'll let you sleep." Jade replied knowing she couldn't get anything more out of the younger girl._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Cat was woken up by her phone buzzing. Still groggy from her sleep, she felt around for her phone until she found it.

_**Good morning cutie. Hope you slept well (: I was thinking we could do something fun tonight since you refused to sleep here with me last night and I miss you like crazy. Plus, I won't be seeing you all day cause you have to go to your stupid work place -.- So, would you go on a date with me Caterina? xo –Robbie**_

**_Well, first of all, that stupid work place is what helps my mom pay the bills. Secondly, I didn't refuse to sleep at your house last night. It's just I've been sleeping there every night recently and I need to go home cause I have family. On another note, yes, I would love to go on a date with you. Maybe if you're lucky, I'll even stay with you tonight. How's that sound love? (: -Cat_**

**_Amazing (: -Robbie_**

Despite the problems, Cat and Robbie were making a good impact on each other's lives. Everyone could tell the difference in them. They were happier, especially Cat. Her father's death tore her apart. She felt like no one could heal her soul for such a hard heartbreak. Neither could heal her mind. She was really affected by her loss and that turned her into a person that had the mentality of a child. No one would break her heart that way and no one would be able to see her inner thoughts. She was_ safe_ that way.

However, life brought Robbie to her as if he was her guardian angel. For the first time she let someone in so deep that they could not only see but understand her inner thoughts as well. And for the first time, she wasn't afraid of the possibility of heartbreak.

Robbie had texted her that morning asking her out on a date, which she was very excited for. The only problem was that she still had to survive the day at work. _It's almost time_, she kept thinking after looking at the watch and hoping it would go faster.

She eventually made it home, dying to see Robbie after a long day. He would always make her feel relaxed just by looking at her so she was eager to be in his arms.

"Hey." Jade greeted once Cat stepped in the living room.

Jade was sitting in the couch, Sophie right next to her snuggling and watching some show that Cat didn't pay enough attention to know what it was.

"Hi." She greeted back.

She made her way to the couch so she could kiss Sophie's cheek.

"Hi gorgeous." She smiled to the child after kissing her.

"Hi. Do you want to come cuddle with us?" She asked sleepy.

"As much as I would love to cuddle, I can't baby. I have a date." She grinned.

"With who?" Sophie's eyes showed confusion.

"With Robbie silly." She laughed.

"Oh. Okay. Tell him I said hi."

"Okay, I will. I'm gonna change now."

Cat left to her room and got dressed after a hot shower. She picked a simple strapless white dress that hugged her waist with a bow on the back and had a sweetheart neckline. It then exploded into a tamed puffyness.

Upon hearing the doorbell, Cat ran downstairs beaming at the thought of Robbie at the door. Her smile soon fell when she opened it. Robbie was on the other side like she expected but instead of being the happy, goofy Robbie she knew, the other side of the door had a very, _very_ dead Robbie._ Literally._

There was a rope around Robbie's neck and he was hanged, his feet a few inches from the ground. His pale skin was even paler, his eyes opened but no emotion in them. No life. On his chest was a yellow post-it with his handwriting.

_**I couldn't take this anymore. Sorry.**_

Cat screamed even if no sound came out of her mouth. _The heartbreak_. Her pain was unbearable…she promised no one would hurt her like this again. Yet, there she was in the ground with her dead lover in front of her and a hole in her chest where he used to be.

...

She sat up quickly screaming at the top of her lungs, sweat trickling down her whole body. Her brain was still fuzzy as she tried to calm her breathing. Her efforts were a failure and tears were now running wild down her red cheeks.

"Cat? Cat! What happened?" Robbie woke up once he heard her screaming.

He put his arms around her trying to comfort her. It was like he wasn't even there with her. She didn't move at his touch or even looked at him and he was getting worried.

"Baby talk to me, please. Please, Cat." He begged, voice just above a whisper.

As she kept ignoring him, even if not wittingly, Robbie was hit with this feeling of helplessness and needlessness that was killing him. He wanted to hold her close and make her feel safe and he wasn't being capable of doing so.

Suddenly, Cat gasped and her horrified look wandered around the room until her eyes found Robbie's. Her bottom lip trembled before a small whimper escaped her mouth and she broke down on Robbie's arms.

He felt relieved that she was now reacting but the relief was replaced by pain in his heart seeing her state. He pulled her to his lap as if she was a scared child, placing one hand on hers and the other one on her hair, stroking it soothingly.

"It's okay, kitty. I'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt you. I promise."

Still holding her, Robbie started to rock back and forth as silent tears and small whimpers came from the fragile girl in his lap.

"Shh, it's all going to be fine. I'm here baby. I'm here."

His grip tightened around her and he started to sing softly to her. The hopelessness and despair that he was feeling made his heart ache even more and he couldn't think straight. The only thing that kept coming to mind was a memory. A memory of when he was little. He was crying after a nightmare and his mother was singing to him softly in a reassuring way.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…"

Robbie sighed when he heard Cat sobbing. He felt like crying as well. He was exhausted and devastated. Nothing made her feel better and thinking about it, Robbie believed he made it worse.

The hours kept passing by as Cat cried herself to sleep. Robbie was holding onto her for dear life, as if he was afraid someone would take her away from him. Eventually, her breathing slowed down until she completely passed out from exhaustion. However, Robbie was still unsteady and wide awake. He laid down with her in his arms and pulled the covers up around her sleeping figure knowing he wouldn't sleep much.

His mind was a battle of thoughts, each one coming faster and stronger then the last, making it hard to concentrate. What he didn't know was that this was simply the first of many sleepless nights. This was just the beginning. Everything would go downhill from that point on.

The headache that was now installed in him couldn't quite compare to the heartache. With his voice just above a whisper, he started singing again, this time not to comfort Cat but to try to find comfort for himself.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love…you…" His voice cracked. "_Please don't take my sunshine away._"

* * *

**A/N: So, last chapter was garbage like I suspected it would be :p I had only 4 reviews so I'll put more effort in the following chapters to make it up to you guys. I'm grateful for the reviews I got nonetheless :)**

**Here's the deal: I know this story has not been the brightest or happiest BUT there's a reason to all of my chapters and in the end, it will all make sense. I hope you bear with me here and get to the end of the story, because I PROMISE that it will all be explained and resolved. In the meantime, I'll leave you a rollercoaster of emotions that makes the story more thrilling to read (or at least, I hope it does). **

**Jade finally confronted Cat! About time, huh? ;) She was easy on her though because that was the whole point of not confronting Cat right away. If Jade hadn't wait, I'm sure she would've done something she would regret later. She has a temper and even though she loves her sister, Jade would've snapped...**

**Now, about that dream. What are your thoughts? What do you think it means and how is it going to affect Cat (if it does affect her at all)?**

**Leave a review and tell me what do you think! I hope you are all enjoying the story just as much as I'm enjoying writing it :) **

**xo -Sofia**


	16. Pressing A Wound

When Robbie met Cat, she was this sweet but broken girl that was desperate for some love in the most platonic way. However, after awhile, they couldn't keep things platonic anymore. That's when the mess began.

At first, they were in that Honeymoon phase where they were madly in love with each other and fighting or getting mad and frustrated at each other didn't exist. But as their relationship progressed, he felt like she was distancing herself from him. And now, he truly believed she could slip right through his fingers at any moment. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about her. About _them._

To top it all off, she had been sleeping less and less with what he could only imagine horrible nightmares. It had been like this for two whole weeks. Cat would go to sleep in Robbie's warm arms, she would have the same nightmare, she would wake up screaming and then she would cry herself back to sleep. Every night she had the same routine.

Needless to say that she hadn't really slept in that period of time so she was constantly tired –both physically and psychologically –, she had those awful black circles under her eyes that not even make-up could fix and she was always in a terrible mood.

Robbie was too. He hadn't slept well but he had been patient with Cat. He knew she needed the support although he wished Cat would just tell him what was wrong. Maybe he could help. Cat didn't think like that. She was convinced that telling him would just make the issue worse.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be fine." She said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to work? I'm just afraid you'll fall asleep while driving or something. It's really not a big deal Cat. I won't be able to sleep anyway knowing that you might get in an accident." Robbie sternly stated.

"You are not giving up are you?" She sighed throwing him the keys.

Robbie simply smiled as he made his way to the door opening it for his girlfriend.

The drive was silent and tense. Cat was internally fighting with herself, as she had been for the last two weeks. Her heart and her mind were polar opposites and it was making Cat even more confused about what she should do.

She didn't even look at him when they arrived. Just said a barely audible «Bye» and then she was out of the car. He sighed knowing that he had to sort stuff out with her before it could ruin their relationship.

Robbie was driving back home when his phone rang. Giving it a quick glance, he saw the ID caller.

_Andre._

He parked the car and hopped out, dialing Andre's number. He answered it pretty quickly.

"Hey man."

"Hi. Sorry, I was driving. What's up?" Robbie opened the front door of his apartment, crashing on the couch, phone still glued to his ear.

"I need to ask you a favor."

Robbie closed his eyes for a second, falling asleep right away.

...

"Dude. Hello? Robbie, are you still there?"

The curly afro boy woke up startled.

"Y-Yeah. I'm here! I was listening!"

"Okay…" Andre replied uncertainly. "Uhm, I need you to set me up on a date with Cat's sister."

Robbie almost chuckled before realizing the seriousness on his tone of voice.

"Andre, you don't want to get yourself into trouble, believe me. Jade's not some random chick you can hook up and have a one night stand with."

"Who said I'm looking for a one night stand?" Andre replied defensively.

"Andre you're not the serious relationship kind of guy. We both know that."

"Well that doesn't mean I can't try!"

"Look man, you know I love you and all. But, Jade's not the kind of girl to «try» to have a relationship with her. You either have or you don't. She had her heart broken once and I don't want her to get hurt again."

"Shouldn't you be on my side?" Andre smirked. "Cat's making you a softie. What's next? Are you going to ask me to watch a movie and cuddle, next time we hang out?"

"Cat's not making me a softie. I just care about Jade because she's my girlfriend's sister and she's in a tough spot." Robbie defensively said.

"Alright, alright you big baby." He chuckled. "I'll do it your way. By sweeping the girl off her feet."

"Good luck with that." Robbie smirked.

* * *

As Cat left the store after work, Robbie was already waiting for her outside in his car. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Buckling the seat belt, she sighed.

"You could make a better use of your time. Like getting a job. I don't need a chauffer." She coldly said.

"I have two jobs Cat."

"Firstly, playing dress up two times a month is hardly considered a job. And going to help your best friend in his store without getting paid is certainly not a job either."

He was agape, looking at her in pure disbelief.

"I'm gonna ignore that comment." He spat before starting the car and driving away.

She slumped in her seat realizing that she had gone too far. He didn't want to get mad at her because he knew it was the lack of sleep that was provoking the moodiness. It still hurt him nonetheless.

He ignored whatever was bothering him and guided her to his apartment. He just needed to be patient.

* * *

The familiar sound of the bell when he opened the door made his heart beat a little bit faster. He had been here before but was too scared to even enter so he just turned around and walked away.

_Not this time_. This time he would have the courage to sit at a table and order. _Just breathe and be cool_, he reminded himself.

A new sound was heard and he was sure his heart was trying to pound out of his chest. The footsteps came closer until they stopped.

"Welcome to Rizzy's, what can I get you? We have- Andre?!"

He slowly looked up and nervously smiled.

"Oh,..hi…I didn't know you worked here." He gulped when his brown eyes met her blue ones.

_Lie._

"Uhm, okay…" She said looking at him weird. "What can I get you?"

The relief for not being caught gave him a little bit more confidence to talk to her. Jade was definitely different and that intrigued him, though he wasn't gonna lie –she did intimidate him with her sarcasm and gaze.

"Just two cups of coffee please." He smiled as she raised her eyebrow.

"I'll be right back."

The grin on his face only got wider as he watched her walk away to get their coffee. It was going better than expected, he thought.

Jade returned with the two cups and a receipt. She smiled sweetly and asked him to sign, claiming that her boss only let her go on break if he paid first. With his ego higher than ever, he signed and told her she could write the amount on the tip herself. She smiled one last time before going inside.

The minutes were passing by and Jade was nowhere to be found. Just as he was about to make his way to one of the employees, a boy sat in front of him.

"Uh…" Andre looked around confused. "Can I help you?"

"Jade said you asked for me. That you paid for coffee." He innocently told him.

He looked around 20 years old and had bleach blonde hair. Confused, Andre glanced one more time behind him hoping Jade would appear.

"So…" The boy started taking a sip of the coffee. "What's your name?"

"Uhm…Andre. Can you..uhm…get Jade to come out here? I need to talk to her."

"Relax." He smiled suggestively taking Andre's hand. "I don't bite…most of the times."

Andre made a grossed out face as he snatched his hand away. He was super uncomfortable and sweating everywhere by now.

"So…" He started again, checking Andre out hungrily. "I caught your attention is what I've been told-"

"I think you misunderstood the whole situation. I-I'm not gay dude."

"Are you sure?" The boy asked him skeptically looking him up and down.

"Yes, I am sure." He replied almost offended by the question.

"Whatever. I see you're in denial… You can go ahead and pay at the counter."

He made his way to the counter and asked for the bill. His eyes almost fell out of his face when he saw the receipt.

Amount: $ 2.86

+ Tip: $ 50.00

= Total: $ 52.86

Her hand writing was messy and rushed but he could still understand the note perfectly.

_**Hope you had fun on your date with Brian. Thanks for the tip ;)**_

He chuckled at her ballsy move. He was just stood up. And she somehow made him pay a ridiculous amount of money for two cups of coffee. But he wasn't one to give up just like that, oh no. She could play hard to get but he wasn't giving up without fighting back.

"Oh, it's on." He said to himself.

* * *

They were laying in his bed, a movie playing on the TV. But neither were paying attention to the screen.

Cat was battling with herself while Robbie was watching her intently, trying to read her expression. With hesitation, he reached for the remote and paused the movie. Cat didn't even notice.

"Hey, Cat?" He called. "Hey."

She looked up at him. But he didn't really know what to say. Or better yet, how to say it.

"I've been thinking and…well,…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I-I want you to move in with me." Robbie finally confessed.

"Oh, Robbie…I-I'm not sure if that's a good idea…" Cat dropped the gaze.

"Why not?" He almost whispered.

"I just need to be with my family…I-I can't…I'm just not ready. I'm sorry."

"You are with your family all the time! Besides, you sleep here every night so what's the difference?"

"Yeah, you're right. I sleep here too much and that is going to change. I need to sleep here less." She got up, Robbie following close behind.

"What?" He exasperatedly asked a puzzled look on his face.

"I think we should reduce the sleepovers." She nonchalantly replied.

"Why?"

Cat groaned in annoyance at his questions.

"Because." She turned around to grab her belongings.

"Because is not an answer." He sternly said, following her.

"Look Robbie, I need and want to be at home more. Can you respect that?"

"It's not like I don't respect you!" He grabbed her phone to stop her from leaving. "I just don't understand why you want to be alone all of the sudden!"

"I won't be alone dummy. I live with three more people. Now can you please give me my phone?" She said as she tried to reach for it.

"No." He flatly replied. "Not until we resolve some things. First of all,_ dummy,_ I didn't mean alone as in no people around. I meant, not wanting anyone to figure you out and help you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" An offended look and a raised eyebrow made its way to her face.

"You're like a freaking broken light switch nowadays! You're either cold and distant or fragile and depressed. And I'd really like to know the reason because I'm worried sick about you all the time and in return I get a door on my face every time I try to reach you!"

"Then stop worrying! How's it my fault you're being dramatic?"

"I'm not being dramatic! Do you care to explain those nightmares you've been having that don't let you sleep? Do you care to explain why you won't talk to me about anything? I know nothing about you, it seems…I don't even know who your father is! Are they divorced? Is he an asshole that ran way like Beck did to your sister? Did he cheat?"

The color drained from Cat's face. The once red cheeks turned white and the eyes burning with annoyance lost their light. Robbie meant nothing with the question. In fact, it came out of his mouth before he could think that she hadn't mentioned him for a reason.

"Do not talk about my father." Her voice was barely audible. "Do not talk about _him._"

"So, it is about him! What's so messed up that you feel the need to hide it from me? My family is messed up too but I trusted you from the beginning! You even knew about Ally right away!"

"Stop being an insensitive jerk!" She shoved him angrily before storming out the house.

He opened the door and ran to her, stopping the elevator from closing with his hands.

"You're being the insensitive jerk, not me!" He yelled earning weird looks from an old lady who was next to Cat.

Cat apologized before stepping out the elevator but she didn't stop to talk to Robbie. Instead, she took the stairs.

"Trust is the base for every relationship and you know that better than anyone!" He yelled chasing after her.

"Then why don't you trust me when I say I'm fine?!" She yelled back, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Because you're lying to my face!"

"Oh, now I'm a liar!"

She slammed the door of the building in Robbie's face. He angrily pushed it open much to Cat's annoyance.

"Just go away Robbie! I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Well, too bad Missy, cause you're going to." He sternly replied.

Cat suddenly came to a stop, Robbie crashing onto her back making her stumble a little.

"Wha-"

"You listen to me Robbie Shapiro. You either accept the fact that everything's fine-"

"But it's not-"

"Listen! You have the option to walk away whenever you want. You have the right to do whatever the hell you want. But if you choose to stay in this relationship, you'll stop interrogating me every single day and start trusting me. Are we clear?"

"Can't you trust me too?"

He was looking at the ground, feeling worse than he felt that first sleepless night. He never meant any harm; he just genuinely cared about her and wanted her pain to go away with his help. So why couldn't she see that?

"I'm going home." She announced, turning around to walk away.

"Wait." He whispered.

She didn't turn around but she did stop on her tracks. Robbie stepped closer to her but didn't touch her.

"Can I at least drive you?" He sensed her hesitation so he quickly added, "Please?"

Cat gave in at his tone of voice. She nodded feeling her heart clenching. This was making everything harder for her. She just wished they could go back to normal, when he didn't ask questions. As bad as it sounds, she wished he would have stayed in the blissful ignorance.

When the car came to a stop, Cat tried to get out before she would break down in front of her boyfriend but he spoke up, getting her attention.

"I'm sorry." He said, eyes glued to the steering wheel. "Just know I love you, okay?"

She reached for his hand, but it only made him grip the wheel tighter. Cat retrieved her hand at the sight of his whitening knuckles.

"I…uhm…I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

Robbie didn't make a sound. He kept his gaze on the steering wheel as she got the hint that he didn't want to talk to her right now if it wasn't to hear the truth.

"I love you too." She kissed her index finger and placed it on his lips before hopping out of the car.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated for so long and I have no excuse but here it is!**

**Sooo…what do you think of the new possible pairing huh? :p Jandre is a ship that intrigues me so I might explore it in this story. Or maybe not…**

**Anyway, in dedication of today's chapter topic, I have a question for all of you. Would you rather know a painful truth or remain blissfully ignorant?**

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review kiddos (:**

**xo –Sofia **


End file.
